


Wieża

by le_mru



Series: Księżniczka i smok [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: AU, F/F, Femme, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mru/pseuds/le_mru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans rycerski osadzony w świecie Dragon Age. Co, jeśli Cassandra i Trevelyan spotkały się w przeszłości, kiedy Cassandra była łowczynią smoków, a Trevelyan skromnym magiem z Kręgu? AU, które ma za zadanie naprawić trochę brak Cassandra/Femquisitor. </p><p>A chivalric romance set in the world of Dragon Age. What if Cassandra and Trevelyan had met before, back when Cassandra was a dragon hunter, and Trevelyan a humble Circle mage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [The Tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325115) by [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/pseuds/soriso)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsza część, napisana spontanicznie po ukończeniu Gwiazdki. Postaram się w miarę często aktualizować!
> 
> Fragment "Lithany in Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out" Richarda Sikena w tłumaczeniu własnym.

 

> _Miłość zawsze budzi smoka i nagle_  
>  _wszędzie płomienie._  
>  _Czuję już, że myślisz ja jestem smokiem,_  
>  _to by do mnie pasowało, ale nie. Nie jestem smokiem._  
>  _Nie jestem też księżniczką._

R. Siken

 

 

Okolice Wildervale to łagodnie toczące się wzgórza pokryte łanami zbóż. Nikt z wyprawy archeologicznej wracającej do Ostwick zdecydowanie nie spodziewał się ujrzeć wielkiego, pstrokatego smoka tratującego owies i grykę w tym bukolicznym krajobrazie, ale smok nie przejmował się opinią magów na temat swojego występowania: pruł z determinacją przed siebie, dewastując uprawy i jeden pasterski szałas, który akurat mu się napatoczył.

Po chwili okazało się, że smok ma towarzystwo: z naprzeciwka pędziła grupa zbrojnych na koniach brzęczących od metalu. Templariusz Marcus zatrzymał całą wyprawę, unosząc pięść w rękawicy, i polecił się rozstąpić na boki, więc magowie, narzekając i podnosząc długie szaty, powłazili w krzaki i chwasty na poboczach, a zbrojni przelecieli drogą, wzbijając kurz.

— Łowcy smoków — stwierdziła ze znawstwem Nimrod.

— Tak? A skąd wiesz? — zapytała Trevelyan, wyjmując rzepy z sukni.

— Byli ubrani w błonę i kość smoczą. Nie zauważyłaś?

Trevelyan, jeśli miałaby być szczera, nie zauważyła właściwie nic oprócz kobiety w awangardzie: miała ostre, przystojne rysy, krótkie, zmierzwione włosy, tarczę na plecach i miecz przy boku; jechała pochylona nisko w siodle i na miejscu smoka faktycznie należałoby się mieć na baczności.

— Nie znam się nazbyt na zbrojach — powiedziała, wydostając się z chaszczy za pomocą kostura. — Ale zdecydowanie była to najbardziej emocjonująca rzecz, jaka wydarzyła się podczas całej tej wyprawy.

Zainteresowanie Trevelyan historią magii było znikome. Zgłosiła się jako asystentka na wyprawę starszej zaklinaczki tylko dlatego, że była to jedyna szansa, żeby wyrwać się na parę dni z wilgotnego klaustrofobiczny zameczku, który stanowił siedzibę Kręgu w Ostwick. Plan się sprawdzał, dopóki nie dotarli na miejsce i nie okazało się, że jej asystowanie ogranicza się do posługiwania się szpadlem i przerzucania starodawnego elfiego gruzu.

Wyprawa ruszyła ślamazarnie dalej. Świadectwem toczącej się gdzieś walki były tylko ryki i huki w oddali. Trevelyan zobaczyła też snop dymu, kiedy osiągnęli szczyt następnego wzniesienia. Nie spodziewała się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze zaprzątać sobie będzie głowę łowcami smoków, tymczasem zwyczajowy podwieczorkowy postój został zakłócony przez jeźdźca, który prawie rozjechał templariusza Marcusa.

— Pomocy! — zawołał, zeskakując z konia pokrytego pianą. — Moja siostra jest ciężko ranna! Musicie nam pomóc!

Starsza zaklinczka nie wyglądała jak ktoś, kto cokolwiek musiał, szczególnie popijając akurat herbatę.

— Co się stało? — zapytała spokojnie. Templariusz Marcus, poszkodowany i zignorowany przez obie strony, z kwaśną miną stał na stronie.

— Smok — wyjaśnił jeździec.

— Nie jesteśmy uzdrowicielami, tylko badaczami. Przepraszam. Więcej szczęścia będziesz miał chyba z felczerem w tej sąsiedniej…

— Felczer powiedział, że nic z tego. Ale ona żyje!

Trevelyan zrobiło się go żal. Mógł być jej rówieśnikiem. Miał ciemne włosy i ostre, przystojne rysy.

— Ja pojadę — powiedziała pod wpływem impulsu, odkładając na bok kanapkę. Nimrod kanapka wypadła z rąk z szoku. — Nie jestem może uzdrowicielką, ale trochę potrafię.

— Masz na myśli to swoje wiejskie czarownictwo? — zapytała starsza zaklinaczka. — Na pewno nie. To zadanie dla uzdrowiciela duchowego, kogoś doświadczonego i wiedzącego co…

— Dziękuję! — Chłopak już jej nie słuchał, przypadł za to do rąk Trevelyan. — Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją!

— Co to może zaszkodzić? — Trevelyan była trochę urażona tym “wiejskim czarownictwem”. — A może im pomogę?

— Moim zdaniem to zły pomysł.

— Proszę, weź tego konia i jedź! — Jeździec wepchnął jej do rąk wodze. — Ja przyjdę pieszo!

— Przepraszam — odchrząknął templariusz Marcus. — Na to potrzeba jeszcze mojej zgody. Przynajmniej. Bo teoretycznie nie powinienem spuścić żadnego z tych magów z oka.

— A, zapomniałem — powiedział chłopak, wpychając Trevelyan nieco bezceremonialnie na siodło. — Zamierzamy skorzystać z usług tego maga na wyłączny rozkaz i odpowiedzialność księcia Nevarry, jego wielmożności Roberta Pentaghasta.

— A ty jesteś… — Dociekał templariusz.

— Książę Anthony Pentaghast. To trzy mile stąd, w prawo za młynem — powiedział do Trevelyan i klepnął konia w zad. — Niech cię Andraste prowadzi!

Trevelyan ruszyła z kopyta, nie przetrawiwszy nawet do końca tego, co się stało. Oto jechała przed siebie, sama, bez templariusza dyszącego jej w kark i niezadowolonej wiecznie zaklinaczki, nawet bez Nimrod. Być może jakiś inny mag wybrałby wolność i na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu dróg popędził do Cumberland na jakikolwiek statek, ale Trevelyan nie potrafiła tego nawet na poważnie rozważać. Spięła więc konia i popędziła w kierunku majaczącego na horyzoncie młyna.

Skręciła w prawo we wskazanym miejscu i wkrótce stratowane zboże pokazało jej drogę do łowców smoków; martwy smok zresztą górował nad całą sceną swoim kolorowym cielskiem. Książę i jego świta, zgromadzeni w niewielkim zagadniku na miedzy, rozstąpili się na widok nadjeżdżającej Trevelyan.

— Gdzie Anthony? — zapytał groźnie szpakowaty mężczyzna w zbroi, będący zapewne samym księciem.

— Idzie pieszo. — Trevelyan zeskoczyła niezgrabnie z siodła. — Oddał mi swojego wierzchowca, żebym dotarła tu szybciej. Jestem z Ostwick.

— Jesteś uzdrowicielką? — Surowa twarz mężczyzny się rozjaśniła. — Sprowadził uzdrowicielkę! Chwała Stwórcy!

— Nie jestem… w pełni wykwalifikowaną osobą… — próbowała, ale książę już popychał ją w kierunku rannej. — Ale zrobię, co w mojej mocy.

Tak jak przypuszczała, chodziło o kobietę, którą widziała wcześniej na drodze. Poznała ją głównie po włosach i tarczy, która leżała obok w kawałkach, bo reszta pokryta była krwią, sadzą i oparzeniami. Ktoś ułożył ranną na płaszczu i rozciął zbroję i ubrania, ukazując straszliwe obrażenia. Najpewniej był to felczer, o którym wspominał chłopak.

Trevelyan uklękła obok kobiety, prostując palce i usiłując przypomnieć sobie to, czego nauczył ją o uzdrawianiu apostata. Na pewno potrzebowała skupienia, a tu…

— Czy potrzeba ci czegoś? — zapytał gorączkowo książę, nachylając się tak blisko, że poczuła bijący od niego zapach spalenizny.

— Przestrzeni i ciszy. Proszę odsunąć tych ludzi, jeśli można.

— Oczywiście.

Po chwili dreptania i brzęku metalu otoczenie trochę się uspokoiło. Trevelyan przyłożyła jedną rękę do skroni, a drugą do czoła kobiety. Oczywiście, moc uzdrawiania nie pochodziła od samego maga, tylko od dobrych duchów Pustki, tak mówił jej uzdrowiciel. Należało je wezwać i przekonać o swoich dobrych zamiarach, żeby zdecydowały się pomóc, Trevelyan skupiła się więc na swojej chęci pomocy. Pomyślała o zdyszanym chłopaku, który prawie zajechał konia, żeby poprosić przypadkowo spotkanych magów o pomoc; pomyślała o jej ojcu, który z tyłu pewnie modlił się o zdrowie córki; o innych ludziach, którym na pewno zależało na jej dobrobycie i wreszcie o sobie, pragnącej ocalić jeźdczynię z tarczą, którą wcześniej widziała zaledwie przez kilka sekund.

Poczuła dotknięcie czegoś spoza Zasłony i pozwoliła, żeby przepłynął przez nią rozgrzewający strumień mocy, która naprawiała tkanki i przywracała krew w żyłach. Mag był tylko przewodnikiem, apostata miał rację. Rzeczywistą robotę odwalał ktoś zupełnie inny.

Trevelyan nie mogła nawet się przekonać, jaki efekt miały jej zabiegi, bo zupełnie wyczerpały jej siły i z godnym podziwu wyczuciem dramatyzmu zemdlała.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

 

Kiedy się ocknęła, nadchodził zmierzch i brakowało wcześniejszego zbiegowiska i hałasu. Leżała na czymś miękkim i ktoś siedział obok, rozmawiając o zaletach i wadach domowych nalewek.

— Najlepsza jest żurawinowa — wychrypiała Trevelyan, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. Czymś miękkim było siano przykryte rycerskim płaszczem, a wartę przy niej trzymali wiejski felczer i młody mężczyzna w liberii Pentaghastów.

— Pani! — Odetchnął felczer. — Już się strachaliśmy, że nie wróci pani do przytomności!

— Uzdrawianie potrafi być dość męczące — wyjaśniła Trevelyan, otrzepując się ze źdźbeł. 

— To, czego pani dokonała, to niemalże cud — powiedział młodzieniec. — Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

— Szkoda, że nie było przy tym starszej zaklinaczki. Ale dziękuję. Chyba muszę się już zabrać z powrotem…

Chłopak pomógł jej wstać, otrzepał też i podał jej płaszcz, na którym wcześniej leżała.

— Proszę się okryć, nadchodzi chłodny wieczór. Jestem Sigismund. Odprowadzę panią na miejsce. Jego wielmożność zostawił nam dwa konie oraz coś jako symbol swojej wdzięczności. — Wyjął z sakw na siodle zakurzoną butelkę z omszałą etykietą.

Trevelyan przyjęła prezent z niejaką konsternacją.

— To wino.

— To bardzo stare i kosztowne wino — podsunął Sigismund.

— To butelka wina.

— Tak. — Zapadła cisza. Felczer ewidentnie nie wiedział, o co chodzi. W końcu Sigismund dodał z zażenowaniem: — Jego wielmożność nie przepada za magami.

I wszystko jasne. Trevelyan nie zrobiła tego, co zrobiła, rzecz jasna, dla nagrody, ale nie wypadła też sroce spod ogona. Z westchnieniem schowała butelkę do plecaka i oparła się na kosturze.

Sigismund odprawił felczera (który, dla pocieszenie dla Trevelyan, nie dostał od księcia nic, ale z drugiej strony też nazbyt wiele nie zdziałał) i kompetentnie wskoczył na siodło. Trevelyan zrobiła to z nieco mniejszą gracją, bo w Kręgu odzwyczaiła się od jazdy konnej.

— Mam nadzieję, że zna pani drogę, którą udali się magowie, bo robi się ciemno.

— Nie musisz do mnie mówić “pani”. W Kręgu tracimy wszystkie tytuły.

— Wydawało mi się to właściwe po tym, co się stało.

— Rozumiem, że lady Pentaghast wróciła do zdrowia?

— Była słaba i zdezorientowana po przebudzeniu, ale uleczyła… — zająknął się. — Uleczyłaś wszystkie jej rany.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Sigismund okazał się niezłym towarzyszem podróży, mimo że dwa razy prawie się zgubili i raz prawie pospadali z siodeł ze strachu, kiedy przeleciał nad nimi wielki puszczyk. Prawie wcale się nie ucieszyła, kiedy zobaczyli przed sobą światła obozowiska i kanciasty kształt templariusza Marcusa stojącego na warcie.

I cała przygoda się skończyła: historia opowiadana bardzo zbladła w stosunku do tego, co się naprawdę wydarzyło, zaklinaczka nie uwierzyła w rozmiar sukcesu Trevelyan, a templariusz Marcus był urażony faktem, że wcześniej zignorowano jego nadzór i postanowił to okazywać do końca wyprawy. Do czasu, kiedy dowlekli się z powrotem do siedziby Kręgu, emocje w ogóle już opadły, i Trevelyan wpadła z powrotem w zwykły kierat: ćwiczenia z adeptami, nudne wykłady starszych zaklinaczy, godziny sennej medytacji i meczące przerwy na posiłki, podczas których wszyscy magowie obgadywali się nawzajem. Nawet podglądanie ćwiczących templariuszy z wykuszu w bibliotece nie przynosiło jej już zwykłej satysfakcji.

— Wiem, co ci jest — powiedziała przebiegle Nimrod, gdy Trevelyan już któryś raz znudziła się po kilku minutach bicepsów i tricepsów z mieczami.

— Tak? Chcesz mnie oświecić?

— Tamten chłopak ci się spodobał!

— Jaki chłopak?

— Ten młody rycerz, który cię odprowadził. I zostawił ci swój płaszcz! Chyba też wpadłaś mu w oko.

— Tak, po ciemku, bo w takich warunkach spędziliśmy ze sobą kilka mało komfortowych godzin jazdy konnej.

— Był taki całkiem-całkiem! Nic dziwnego, że ci się spodobał.

— Nic podobnego się nie stało. Poza tym już nigdy się nie spotkamy, ponieważ do końca życia będę przepisywać pasjonujące notatki zaklinaczy.

— To wszystko bardzo romantyczne — podsumowała Nimrod, nadal obserwując trening na podwórzu.

Życie Trevelyan miało na ten temat inne zdanie i pewnego dnia, kiedy spokojnie spożywała obiad, została nagle wezwana na dziedziniec.

— O co chodzi? — zapytała templariusza, który przyszedł z tą wiadomością.

— Jakaś szlachcianka domaga się rozmowy z tobą.

— Szlachcianka? W jakiej sprawie?

— A bo ja wiem? Tylko się zachowuj.

Trevelyan podejrzewała, że niektórym templariuszom podwójną przyjemność sprawiało poniewieranie magami, którzy byli szlachetnie urodzeni. Wyszła na dziedziniec, świadoma, że połowa Kręgu pewnie tkwi przylepiona do okien i chłonie widok kogoś obcego.

Tuż za bramą stało troje jeźdźców. Słońce raziło w oczy, więc Trevelyan zauważyła najpierw tylko herby Pentaghastów.

— Mag Trevelyan, jak wnoszę? — Odezwał się jeden z nich.

— To ja. — Osłoniła oczy dłonią, ale to niewiele pomogło. Dopiero kiedy zsiadł z chrzęstem zbroi, Trevelyan go, a właściwie ją, rozpoznała: była to księżniczka Nevarry, którą uratowała w Wildervale. Wyglądała imponująco: wysoka, długonoga i w sztybletach z szarej smoczej skóry. Jedynym śladem obrażeń, jakie odniosła, była blizna na prawym policzku. — Lady Pentaghast?

— Możesz mówić mi Cassandra. — Wyciągnęła rękę na przywitanie, na modłę Wolnych Marchii. Miała mocny uścisk i stalowe spojrzenie. — Pragnęłam osobiście ci podziękować za tak bezinteresowną pomoc, jaką mi zaoferowałaś.

— Naprawdę? To bardzo uprzejme, ale ja tylko zrobiłam, co mogłam, tak jak mówiłam, nie jestem wcale uzdrowicielką…

— Byłaś w tamtym momencie — skwitowała Cassandra. — Kiedy dowiedziałam się, że tato zostawił cię tam z tylko tą butelką wina… Przepraszam, nie jestem w tym najlepsza, na dodatek, zdaje się, mamy dużą publikę. Czy chciałabyś się może ze mną przejść?

— Oczywiście! — Być może, tylko być może, Trevelyan trochę podskoczyła.

— Przepraszam, że pewnie odrywam cię od twoich zajęć…

— Nie, w ogóle. Nie chciałabym przegapić też okazji, żeby stąd na chwilę wyjść — dodała konspiracyjnie, na co Cassandra zmarszczyła swoje dostojne brwi. — Naprawdę, chodźmy.

Księżniczka rzuciła lejce jednemu ze swoich przybocznych. Trevelyan nie bez zdziwienia rozpoznała w nim Sigismunda, który do niej porozumiewawczo mrugnął.

Wyszły przed bramę. Zameczek otaczał zabytkowy park, do którego czasem wypuszczano magów na spacery, ale trzeba było sobie na to szczególnie zasłużyć. 

— Przypomniało mi się, że mam płaszcz tego młodego rycerza — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Jeśli potem będę mogła się po niego cofnąć, to mu go oddam. To bardzo dobry płaszcz.

— To nie jego płaszcz, tylko mój — odchrząknęła Cassandra, zatykając kciuki za pas od miecza. — Ale zatrzymaj go. Ta wieża nie wygląda na zbyt ciepłą. I, wnioskując z tego, co mówiłaś, nie opuszczacie jej nazbyt często?

— Prawie w ogóle nie — poskarżyła się Trevelyan. — Dlatego w ogóle byłam na tamtej wyprawie. Właściwie można by uznać, że cały ten splot przypadków jest zasługą mojego nieposkromionego pragnienia wolności.

Cassandra roześmiała się.

— Dobrze zatem, że się tym cechujesz. Muszę przyznać, że byłam zaskoczona decyzją mojego ojca w sprawie sprowadzenia was. On naprawdę nie…

— Przepada za magami — dokończyła Trevelyan. — Sigismund mi o tym wspominał.

— No proszę. Mnie mówił same dobre rzeczy o tobie.

— Sigismund?

— Owszem. Bardzo cenił sobie twoje towarzystwo. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał maga i był miło zaskoczony twoją postawą.

Trevelyan też była mile zaskoczona. Cassandra najwyraźniej tego nie zauważyła, bo przystanęła pod na wpół zrujnowaną wieżyczką i przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem schodom.

— Czy to dokądś prowadzi?

— Można zobaczyć widok na dolinę z balkonu po drugiej stronie. Wyższe kondygnacje są niedostępne. To elfie chyba było… Bywa ślisko! 

Cassandra wspięła się sprawnie do połowy wysokości i wyciągnęła rękę, więc Trevelyan, chcąc nie chcąc, podkasała szaty i wdrapała się na stopnie. Księżniczka podtrzymała ją za łokieć w najbardziej niebezpiecznym miejscu, a następnie puściła przodem.

— Umiejętności uzdrowicielskie, jak rozumiem, nie są nazbyt często spotykane — podjęła.

— Nie, to prawda. Zakon niechętnie na nie patrzy.

— Dlaczego?

— Częściowo dlatego, że wymaga to kontaktu z duchami zza Zasłony, a to dla nich zawsze oznacza demony, a częściowo dlatego, że to kłóci się z doktryną Zakonu. Że niezbadane są wyroki Stwórcy i tak dalej.

— Nie zgadzasz się z tym?

Trevelyan już otworzyła usta, żeby coś wypalić, ale powstrzymała się w ostatnim momencie. Doświadczenie nauczyło ją już, że ludzie z mieczami, na dodatek mający ojców deklarujących niechęć do magów, miewają niewielkie zrozumienie dla heretyckich teorii.

— Pytam tylko o twoje zdanie. — Cassandra oparła się łokciem o kruszącą się balustradę.

— Zgadzam się z Zakonem w tym, że magia powinna służyć człowiekowi — powiedziała Trevelyan. — Bo powinna. Na przykład na polu bitwy albo w lazarecie. Mag bitewny potrafi zastąpić cały oddział piechoty, a doświadczony uzdrowiciel zwykle wcale nie mdleje przy leczeniu jak niektórzy. Może gdyby było ich więcej, ludzie nie cierpieliby na tak straszne choroby.

— Nigdy o tym nie pomyślałam — przyznała Cassandra. — I muszę przyznać, że jestem pod wielkim wrażeniem twoich umiejętności. Choć wspominałaś, że to nie twoja specjalność.

— Sama byłam pod własnym wrażeniem — wypaliła Trevelyan. — Znaczy, nie spodziewałam się, że uda mi się to wszystko zrobić. Dotąd ograniczałam się do naciętych przy szatkowaniu marchewki palców albo skręconych na schodach kostek.

— Jaka jest w takim razie twoja specjalność? Wiele z tych rzeczy to dla mnie zupełna nowość, przepraszam, jeśli to nie na miejscu.

— Chciałabym zostać magiem bitewnym — wyznała Trevelyan z pewnym zażenowaniem. — Kiedy byłam mała, myślałam, że zostanę rycerzem, ale okazało się… no.

— Przykro mi — powiedziała Cassandra. Wydawała się zaskoczona własnym współczuciem.

— Tak już jest. — Trevelyan oparła się o balustradkę, która zatrzeszczała złowieszczo. Przed nimi rozciągała się dolina, żółta od kwitnącego rzepaku i upstrzona zielenią miedz i zagajników. Gdzieniegdzie bielały chłopskie zagrody, a w oddali wił się trakt imperialny, którym zapewne przyjechali jeźdźcy z Nevarry.

Cassandra zakasłała, przerywając przedłużającą się ciszę.

— W każdym razie, za niedopuszczalne uznałam, że tato odesłał cię właściwie z niczym. — Odpięła od pasa ciężką, ozdobną sakiewkę i podała ją Trevelyan. — Chciałam ci jakoś wynagrodzić twoje trudy. 

Sakiewka zawierała biżuterię z białego złota: naszyjnik, bransoletę i pierścienie wysadzane szlachetnymi kamieniami.

— Nie mogę tego przyjąć. — Trevelyan z powrotem wyciągnęła rękę z podarunkiem.

— Możesz i przyjmiesz, na znak mojej wdzięczności. Nie byłoby mnie tu, gdyby nie ty. Poza tym będziesz w nich wyglądać znacznie lepiej niż ja. — Cassandra zacisnęła na moment dłoń na jej dłoni i uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust.

Wróciły spacerem do zameczku. Templariusz Marcus już pocił się z niecierpliwości w bramie.

— Niebezpiecznie jest zapuszczać się gdzieś w pojedynkę z magiem — powiedział, kiedy go mijały.

— Mógłbyś spróbować traktować ich z szacunkiem. — Cassandra klepnęła go protekcjonalnie w ramię. — To zupełnie zmienia postać rzeczy.

Trevelyan zasłoniła ręką nagły uśmiech. W oknie wieży Nimrod dawała jej różne gwałtowne znaki, wskazujące głównie na rycerza Sigismunda, ale Trevelyan mogła równie dobrze zapomnieć o jego istnieniu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trochę taki rozdział pomiędzy, o wszystkim, co musiało się wydarzyć. Za częstotliwość aktualizacji w dużej mierze odpowiada Sol, która zaprowadziła reżim. D:

3.

 

Przed zaśnięciem odgrywała całą tę rozmowę z powrotem w myślach, zatrzymując się na co lepszych momentach, a w nocy przyśnił jej się żenujący sen, w którym jeździła konno z księżniczką po łące. Od dalszej eskalacji powstrzymał ją na szczęście pierwszy poranny dzwon, ale i tak po przebudzeniu była sobą dość zażenowana.

Nimrod natomiast nie znała takiego uczucia.

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć — jęczała, wijąc się na łóżku Trevelyan. — To jest jak z książki! I że tobie akurat się przydarzyło!

— Tobie też mogło, gdybyś wtedy ruszyła tyłek.

— Aaa. Na pewno nie! Mnie nigdy się nic niezwykłego nie przydarza. I ten naszyjnik jest taki piękny! Na pewno nie mogę go włożyć chociaż na jeden dzień? Pod szatą?

— Nie.

— Nawet na godzinę? Ta biżuteria jest wspaniała, powinnaś ją nosić!

— Co, tu w Kręgu? Na pewno nie.

— Chociaż na godzinę? Trev?

— Może na godzinę — zgodziła się łaskawie Trevelyan.

Wiadomości i plotki oczywiście szybko się rozeszły po klaustrofobicznym środowisku Kręgu i Trevelyan długo słyszała swoje nazwisko odmieniane przez wszystkie przypadki, często w mało pochlebnych kontekstach. Templariusz Marcus poczuł się dogłębnie urażony faktem, że ktokolwiek próbował wziąć ją w obronę i postanowił jej to codziennie okazywać. Ponadto, po kilku wykładach, które Trevelyan spędziła z brodą na dłoni i nieobecnym wzrokiem, starsza zaklinaczka doszła do wniosku, że brakuje jej po prostu zajęcia i dorzuciła tyle pracochłonnych obowiązków, że nie miała już nawet kiedy podglądać ćwiczących templariuszy.

Na zewnątrz wiosna bez ich udziału przeradzała się w lato, a Trevelyan na dobre porzuciła już myśl, że niedługo skorzysta znowu z tej pogody, kiedy Nimrod przybiegła do niej z szaleńczym błyskiem w oczach.

— Jest list do ciebie — wysapała. Trevelyan miała w zwyczaju pracować w gabinecie na najwyższym piętrze wieży. — Nie uwierzysz.

— Nie wiem, dopóki nie opowiesz — odparła machinalnie, zajęta przeglądaniem notatek.

— To przyszło od Pentaghastów — powiedziała konspiracyjnym szeptem Nimrod. — Ma na sobie pieczęć księcia!!!

— Co?! — Trevelyan odwróciła się tak nagle, że zrzuciła kupę papierów z biurka. 

— Chcą cię wziąć na dwór, Trev. Masz zostać nadwornym magiem!!!

— Co! — Trevelyan wyskoczyła zza biurka i wydała z siebie dźwięk słyszalny tylko przez psy i nietoperze. Nimrod doskoczyła do niej i przez chwilę podskakiwały bezładnie z podekscytowania, zapewne budząc konsternacje wśród osób przebywających piętro niżej.

Nimrod wyjawiła jej, że główny zaklinacz i komtur debatują właśnie nad zwolnieniem jej z Kręgu na rzecz dworu Pentaghastów, więc Trevelyan poprawiła włosy i szaty i popędziła na dół. Przez chwilę podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami, a potem zapukała.

— Proszę wejść — powiedziała komtur. Zdaniem Trevelyan była najbardziej życzliwym ze znanych jej templariuszy, ale niestety dość rzadko przebywała wśród magów.

— Dzień dobry. — Trevelyan dygnęła, usiłując wywrzeć najlepsze możliwe wrażenie na ludziach, którym dotąd głównie działała na nerwy. — Dostałam wiadomość, że, y, jest dla mnie wiadomość.

— Tak. Usiądź, Trevelyan. — Komtur wskazała jej krzesło władczym gestem. — Książę Nevarry Robert Pentaghast pragnie skorzystać z twoich umiejętności.

— Nie jest jasne, dlaczego — mruknął główny zaklinacz.

Komtur uniosła dłoń, jakby słyszała już wszystko na ten temat.

— Jak zapewne się orientujesz, nie mamy w zwyczaju zezwalać magom o stopniu niższym niż zaklinacza na służbę poza Kręgiem. Z drugiej strony, książę poprosił o ciebie konkretnie. Zapewne się domyślasz, z jakich względów.

Trevelyan pokiwała ochoczo głową.

— Zdaję sobie sprawę ze swoich braków, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o doświadczenie… Ale mogę was zapewnić, że starałabym się nauczyć jak najwięcej, a taka służba to doskonała okazja do wszechstronnej nauki. Poza tym szlachecki dwór jest dla mnie znajomym środowiskiem, więc nie miałabym problemu z przestrzeganiem form i etykiety.

Komtur wyglądała na przekonaną, główny zaklinacz nieszczególnie.  
— Już nie wspominając o tym, że na nevarriańskim dworze można się bardzo dużo dowiedzieć — dodała przebiegle Trevelyan.

— To racja — zgodził się zaklinacz, oczyma wyobraźni zapewne widząc już szpiegowskie listy od Trevelyan. — Ja bym ją puścił, pod warunkiem, że w międzyczasie podciągnie się z uzdrawiania. I tak potrzebujemy miejsca dla adepta z Tantervale. 

— To prawda. To jak, Trevelyan? Chcesz opuścić te mury?

— Tak — powiedziała tak wstrzemięźliwie, jak tylko mogła, i podskoczyła triumfalnie dopiero po wyjściu z gabinetu.

Czas od wysłania odpowiedzi twierdzącej do posłańca mającego zabrać ją do Nevarry miała poświęcić na studia nad uzdrawianiem duchowym. Główny zaklinacz oddelegował do tego zadania bardzo starą zaklinaczkę, która ledwo pamiętała, który jest wiek, a co dopiero, jak się zabrać do uzdrawiania, więc Trevelyan więcej zdziałała, wertując księgi z zamkowej biblioteki. Okazało się, że to, czego nauczył ją apostata, to wcale nie żadne “wiejskie czarownictwo”, ale wysokiej klasy uzdrawianie, na dodatek według zaleceń podręczników Kręgu. 

Nie żałowała, że nie zobaczy już nigdy bardzo stromych schodów na najwyższe piętro ani zagrzybionej łaźni, ani błotnistego podwórza, ani nawet refektarza, w którym odbywały się codzienne osobiste dramaty tylu osób stłoczonych przymusowo na niewielkiej przestrzeni. Jedynym, czego mogło jej brakować, była Nimrod, pierwsza osoba, która okazała jej sympatię po tym, jak w wieku piętnastu lat zabrano ją do Kręgu. Nimrod miała wówczas czternaście i była w Kręgu od roku, więc znała już trochę zasady, którymi rządziło się tamtejsze życie, dzięki czemu Trevelyan uniknęła większości łatwych do popełnienia błędów. Zakradały się razem do spiżarni, żeby podebrać trochę przekąsek na nocne czytanie świńskich powieści, wymyślały kod, którym można było się porozumiewać w towarzystwie templariuszy, kryły się nawzajem podczas pierwszych schadzek z pryszczatymi adeptami. To miało się teraz skończyć.

Trevelyan zaoferowała jej jeden z pierścieni z białego złota na pamiątkę.

— Będę też często pisać — obiecała. — I możliwe, że szybko wrócę, jak się przekonają, że jestem do bani.

— Przestań. — Nimrod rzuciła jej się na szyję. — Jesteś najlepsza! A wiesz, jakby potrzebowali kogoś do rozpalania w kominku…

— Na pewno zaproponuję im ciebie. — Trevelyan przytuliła ją mocno i mimo że próbowała się trzymać, poczuła, że szklą jej się oczy. — Albo wcisnę cię mojej rodzinie. Przydałby się im ktoś, kto nie ma kija w tyłku. Ty też, wiesz, pisz.

— Będę pisać cały czas — chlipnęła Nimrod. — Idź już, bo konie czekają.

Pentaghastowie przysłali po nią Sigismunda, co nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem.

— Mistrzyni Trevelyan. — Skinął jej głową, kiedy pojawiła się na dziedzińcu.

— Pewnie tobie muszę za to podziękować — powiedziała, montując swoją podręczną sakwę na siodle. Sigismund miał ze sobą też jucznego muła, którego jeden z Wyciszonych obwieszał właśnie jej dobytkiem.

— Ja tu tylko wykonuję rozkazy. — Ale uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Komtur zaszczyciła ją po raz ostatni swoim towarzystwem, głównie po to, by wyrecytować litanię rzeczy, których Trevelyan zdecydowanie albo raczej nie powinna robić. Nimrod machała jej białą chusteczką z górnego okna wieży, a zaklinacze posyłali ostatnie wrogie, zazdrosne spojrzenia, bo większość z nich pewnie skrycie marzyła o tym, żeby zlądować na jakimś niewielkim dworze pod lasem.

Wówczas uświadomiła sobie, że niewiele wie o miejscu, w którym miała teraz mieszkać, poza standardowym zestawem informacji o Nevarrze. 

— To w lewo czy prawo? — zapytała, kiedy przejechali przez bramę. — Żartuję, wiem, że na razie na wprost.

— To niedaleko Cumberland — wyjaśnił Sigismund. — Dwór, winnica i przystań nad jeziorem. Bardzo urocze miejsce. 

— Od dawna tam mieszkasz?

— Od kiedy zostałem giermkiem dla lady Pentaghast. Jest tam naprawdę pięknie, szczególnie o tej porze roku. 

— Wszędzie podobałoby mi się bardziej niż tu. — Trevelyan rzuciła Kręgowi ostatnie spojrzenie przez ramię.

Podróż zajęła parę dni, podczas których dowiedziała się różnych intrygujących rzeczy o życiu młodych nevarriańskich rycerzy i złamała już pierwszą z zasad komtur, opowiadając Sigismundowi zdecydowanie zbyt wiele o Kręgu. 

Rycerz-esteta nie przesadzał: dwór nad jeziorem stanowił niesamowity widok. Usadowiony był u stóp wzgórza, po którym pięła się winnica, i nad brzegiem jeziora połyskującego w świetle popołudniowego słońca. Wydawał się bardziej okazały i nowoczesny od kasztelu, w którym wychowała się w Ostwick Trevelyan, ale nie widziała ona swojego domu rodzinnego od wielu lat, więc mogła się mylić. Kiedy wjechali na dziedziniec, od razu pojawili się stajenni, którzy zaczęli rozkulbaczać konie, a po chwili z dworu wyłoniła się znajoma postać: ciemna głowa i buty do konnej jazdy.

Trevelyan z rozczarowaniem rozpoznała w niej Anthony’ego Pentaghasta.

— Moje uszanowanie. — Ukłonił się tenże szarmancko. — Dotarliście szybciej, niż się spodziewaliśmy. Wszyscy są jeszcze w Cumberland, zostawili tylko mnie na straży, ale nie ma tego złego, bo przynajmniej będzie czas rozgościć nowego gościa.

Kontrast z tym przerażonym chłopakiem, którego spotkała w Wildervale, był tak wielki, że aż nie była pewna, jak powinna zareagować, więc tylko oddała ukłon i pokiwała głową. Sigismund ukłonił się głębiej i oddalił w głąb stajni, ale jeśli dobrze interpretowała jego język ciała, to nie przepadał za paniczem Pentaghastem.

— Co powiesz na to, żebym najpierw pokazał ci cały dom? — zaproponował Anthony.

— Z przyjemnością — odparła Trevelyan, orientując się, jednak nie będzie tu zupełnie inaczej niż w Kręgu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smoki to jedno, ale Trevelyan musi iść na kolację. U księcia Pentaghasta.

4.

Trevelyan nie cieszyła się nigdy szaloną popularnością wśród płci przeciwnej (i dość umiarkowaną wśród płci własnej), ale potrafiła rozpoznać, kiedy ktoś ją podrywał. I to się właśnie działo: stała z Antonym Pentaghastem w ogrodzie i gorączkowo szukała innego tematu do rozmowy niż spacery, których można by, teoretycznie, w letnie wieczory w tym parku dokonywać, przy świetle księżyca i winie prosto z ich piwniczki. Antony nie był napastliwy, to fakt, ale zważywszy na to, że znali się łącznie ze dwadzieścia minut i Trevelyan miała z nimi na stałe zamieszkać, było to posunięcie w dość kiepskim guście.

— Spójrz! — Wskazała coś za jego plecami. — Co to za ptak?!

W najtańszym chwycie, jaki kiedykolwiek na kimkolwiek zadziałał, Antony odwrócił się wypatrywać lokalnej fauny, a Trevelyan zrobiła w tył zwrot, podkasała szaty i ruszyła żwawo w kierunku dworu. Nie dotarła zbyt daleko, bo za krzakiem magnolii wpadła na kościstą kobietę w gorsecie, który wyszczuplał ją do absurdu.

— Moja droga, co ty tu robisz! — Załamała ręce kobieta. — Nie możesz tak się tu plątać z brudną szyją!

Trevelyan odruchowo potarła szyję. 

— Chodź, musimy ci coś znaleźć na wieczór. — Kobieta złapała ją za łokieć i pociągnęła ze sobą. — Nie możesz chodzić cały czas w tym czymś.

— Tak naprawdę to powinnam — powiedziała Trevelyan, potulnie pozwalając się prowadzić.

— O nie, kochana. Jesteś teraz w Nevarrze, a tutaj mamy inne zasady. 

Kobieta, którą Trevelyan zidentyfikowała jako ochmistrzynię, mimo że była zdecydowanie odmienna od pulchnej, rumianej pani pełniącej tej funkcję w zamku Trevelyanów, zaciągnęła ją do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, w którym było dużo luster i ubrań. 

— Spodnie czy sukienka? Pewnie spodnie, skoro to Cassandra cię tu zaciągnęła.

— Może tak. Od dawna nie chodziłam w niczym innym niż te szaty.

— To ściągaj je, proszę. Tu masz miednicę, możesz się trochę odświeżyć po podróży. Wezmę wymiar na oko chociaż… 

Trevelyan odwiesiła szaty na kołek. Były brzydkie i niewygodne, ale przynajmniej nie trzeba było się zastanawiać nad tym, co włożyć każdego dnia. Pod spodem miała jeszcze bawełnianą bieliznę, taką samą jak wszystkie kobiety w Kręgu, od starszej zaklinaczki po Nimrod.

— Potem poślą pewnie po krawcową, żeby zdjęła z ciebie wymiar, ale na razie załóż to. — Ochmistrzyni podała jej parę spodni i coś długiego w kolorach Pentaghastów, co okazało się tuniką. — I do tego pasek. Przejrzyj się proszę.

Trevelyan ujrzała w lustrze kogoś innego niż zwykle. Czerń i zieleń nowych ubrań wydobywały z niej coś nowego, a ich krój był lżejszy i praktyczniejszy niż wełniane szaty, którymi karano magów.

— Bardzo dziękuję pani za pomoc.

— Nie ma za co. Urocza panna nagle! Zajmijmy się jeszcze twoimi pokojami.

Trevelyan została znowu przewleczona przez cały dwór, ale i tym razem było warto: ochmistrzyni zabrała ją do kwater, z których roztaczał się widok i na jezioro, i na dziedziniec, a przez wielkie okna wpadało mnóstwo światła.

— To tutaj będę spać? — zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

— Ano tak. Lady Cassandra kazała przydzielić najlepszy pokój gościnny, a to zdecydowanie jest najlepszy pokój gościnny.

Meble były eleganckie, ale dyskretne, wśród ścian ciągnęły się półki z książkami. Podczas gdy ochmistrzyni krzątała się po pomieszczeniu i rozkładała jej bagaże, Trevelyan wyjrzała przez okno na dziedziniec.

— Przydzielimy jeszcze służącą do pomocy — trajkotała ochmistrzyni. — Mamy nie elfki, a dziewczyny ze wsi, pracowite, choć czasem mało rozgarnięte. Proszę pamiętać, że u nas nie ma krzyczenia na służbę, już nie mówiąc o karaniu jakimś, więc jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to proszę mi powiedzieć i ja…

Dziedziniec nagle rozbrzmiał stukotem kopyt i podniesionymi głosami.

— Przestań, tato — powiedziała donośnie Cassandra, zeskakując z siodła i rzucając lejce stajennemu. — Sprawa z wujkiem nie miała z tym żadnego związku, była raczej między tobą a nim…

— Co ty o tym wiesz! — przerwał jej książę. Był bardzo wysoki i groźnie brodaty. — Miałaś wtedy pięć lat, ale dokładnie wiesz, co się wydarzyło. Jak zawsze.

— Nie trzeba przy czymś być, by mieć o tym opinię! 

Na dziedziniec zajechała jeszcze kolaska, z której wysiadła strojna, dojrzała kobieta o delikatnej, jasnej urodzie rodem z Anderfels. Jeśli to była lady Pentaghast, to jej dzieci wyglądały jak skóra zdarta z męża. Powiedziała coś cicho i wszyscy zadarli głowy, żeby spojrzeć na Trevelyan, a Cassandra wykonała ręką zapraszający gest.

Trevelyan zbiegła po schodach na dziedziniec, odruchowo usiłując podkasać szaty, i ukłoniła się głęboko książecej parze.

— Dziękuję uniżenie za zaproszenie i zaszczyt służby na dworze Waszej Wysokości. Jest mi też niezwykle miło poznać Waszą Wysokość — zwróciła się do lady Pentaghast, która skłoniła jej dystyngowanie głową. — Przepiękny jest Waszych Wysokości dwór.

— Mistrzyni Trevelyan z Ostwick — odezwał się ze smakiem książę. — O ile się orientuję, z tych lepszych Trevelyanów. Jak należałoby waszą osobę tytułować?

— Tato, przestań ją już tak wypytywać! — sarknęła zza jego pleców Cassandra. — Przecież posagu i tak nie wniesie!

— Obawiam się, że nijak — odparła Trevelyan. — Tracimy wszystkie tytuły szlacheckie na rzecz hierarchii Kręgu.

— Tutaj to nie ma znaczenia — wyjaśnił książę. — Traktujemy naszych gości zgodnie z ich pozycją, a nie mniemaniem Zakonu.

— W takim razie baronówna Ostwick i przyległości — wyjaśniła nieco zażenowana Trevelyan. — Taki miałabym teraz tytuł, w innych okolicznościach, oczywiście.

— Miło mi poznać Waszą Ekscelencję — odezwała się wreszcie księżna. Miała delikatny, kojący głos, który zapewne nie miał siły przebicia przy reszcie rodziny. — Proszę mi teraz wybaczyć, ale muszę się odświeżyć przed kolacją. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję waszego towarzystwa przy stole!

Odpłynęła, szeleszcząc sukniami, w asyście tragarzy niosących zakupy z Cumberland i służących. Trevelyan nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś taki mógł wydać na świat Cassandrę, która właśnie wbiegała na piętro, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz w pościgu za księciem. Po chwili znowu słychać było podniesione głosy.

Kiedy wróciła do swoich pokojów, ochmistrzyni nadal tam była i wszystko wyglądało przytulniej niż przed chwilą.

— Proszę pani, takie pytanie… — zaczęła Trevelyan. — Czy jest jakiś temat, którego powinnam unikać podczas kolacji…? Żeby nie popełnić jakiejś gafy i nikogo nie urazić…?

— Hm. — Ochmistrzyni wzięła się pod boki. — Na pewno nie pytać o brata jego wysokości, to drażliwy temat. Podobnie Orlais, książę nie znosi Orlais. Nie lubi też Fereldeńczyków. Ani Antivan — dodała po chwili namysłu. — Nie przepada też za teatrem, uważa to za oszustwo. Ale lubi psy.

— Lubi psy — powtórzyła Trevelyan. — Postaram się zapamiętać. Dziękuję.

— No, tu prawie wszystko gotowe. — Ochmistrzyni klepnęła poduszkę na łóżku. — Na kolację zadzwonią, wtedy proszę zejść. Jego wysokość nie lubi za bardzo, kiedy…

— Ktoś się spóźnia, domyślam się.

Kiedy została sama, wypróbowała wszystkie meble do siedzenia i leżenia, jakie tylko się tam znajdowały, i kiedy został jej tylko fotel do czytania, zaczęła przeglądać książki. Księgozbiór był dość imponujący, a z samego wierzchu stały pozycje dotyczące sztuk magicznych i uzdrawiania, co musiało oznaczać, że sprowadzili je specjalnie dla niej. Aż ścisnęło ją w dołku ze stresu i musiała podejść do okna, żeby odetchnąć.

Wtedy zauważyła, że do dworu przyjechał ktoś nowy: dość ważny, sądząc po eskorcie złożonej z dwóch uzbrojonych jeźdźców i przepięknym wierzchowcu. Spotkała go jednak dopiero po dzwonie wzywającym na kolację.

— Będziemy mieli dzisiaj jeszcze jednego gościa — oznajmił książę, siadając u szczytu stołu. — Kawaler Axel de Farfois zdecydował się do nas dołączyć.

Axel de Farfois, pyzaty, zadowolony z siebie blondyn, ukłonił się nonszalancko, i w ogóle nie słuchał, kiedy książę przedstawiał Trevelyan. Ku jej satysfakcji zaczął od zapytania o wiadomości z Fereldenu i wywołał tym pięciominutowy wykład na temat tego, co jest z tym krajem nie tak i dlaczego jego mieszkańcy nie powinni nigdy opuszczać jego granic, czy spodziewają się Plagi, czy nie. Trevelyan ograniczyła się do pochwalenia jedzenia, które rzeczywiście było znacznie lepsze niż w Kręgu, i skupiła się na cielęcinie, mimo że nie było to do końca grzeczne.

— A jak nowe trofeum, wasza wielmożność?

— Pokażemy, pokażemy. Wisi w salonie. To nie był łatwy smok. — Tu książę rzucił spojrzenie swojej córce, która akurat niefrasobliwie nakładała sobie sałatki.

— Co? A, tak, to był trudny smok.

— Aż trudno uwierzyć, że dla lady Cassandry coś mogłoby być trudne — rzucił Farfois i Trevelyan, która siedziała dokładnie naprzeciwko księżniczki, zauważyła zirytowany wyraz, który na moment zagościł na jej twarzy.

— A jednak — powiedziała chłodno Cassandra, nabijając ogórka na widelec.

— Tym razem rzeczywiście potrzebowaliśmy pomocy — ciągnął książę, który wyraźnie zapomniał już o fereldeńskiej groźbie. — Szczęśliwie udzieliła nam jej mistrzyni Trevelyan.

Kawaler de Farfois spojrzał na Trevelyan, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu, chociaż przed chwilą podawał jej sosjerkę.

— Bardzo przepraszam za takie pytanie, ale… czy nie powinien mistrzyni towarzyszyć templariusz?

Trevelyan usłyszała, jak ktoś nabrał powietrza po drugiej stronie stołu, i na chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na posągowej twarzy spokojnie żującej potrawkę księżnej Pentaghast, żeby zebrać myśli.

— A czy nosicie ze sobą miecz, kawalerze? — zapytała w końcu. W panującej ciszy słychać było bzyczenie muchy pod sufitem.

— Tak — odparł nieco arogancko de Farfois. — Jestem rycerzem.

— Czy nie powinniście mieć jakiegoś opiekuna, żeby przypadkiem kogoś nie zadźgać?

Cassandra parsknęła w pięść, a de Farfois wytrzeszczył oczy, ewidentnie i bezskutecznie szukając jakiejś riposty. Antony przedziwnie wykrzywił twarz, prawdopodobnie wstrzymując śmiech. Na książącą parę Trevelyan spojrzeć nie miała odwagi, i postanowiła się już na dobre skupić na talerzu i tym, co na nim było.

Kawaler de Farfois ledwo wytrzymał do końca posiłku, by przeprosić i zniknąć pod pozorem “nieznoszącej zwłoki sprawy”. Trevelyan też miała zamiar tak zniknąć, zanim książę przypomni sobie, że nie lubi magów, ale Cassandra zatrzymała ją w drzwiach jadalni.

— Może spacer? Robi dobrze po jedzeniu. — Potarła miejsce na brzuchu, gdzie pewnie były tylko stalowe mięśnie.

— Z wielką chęcią. Tędy?

— Wyjdźmy przez taras. — Cassandra wskazała jej drogę. Z otwartego tarasu wychodziło się wprost do parku, o tej porze pogrążonego częściowo w cieniach. — Chciałam cię przeprosić za dzisiejszy dzień. To nie tak miało być. Najpierw ten wyjazd do miasta, potem kłótnia… A na sam koniec ten półgłówek. Naprawdę przepraszam.

— Nie ma za co. — Musiała przed sobą jednak przyznać, że przeprosiny sprawiły jej niejaką przyjemność. — I tak nie otrząsnęłam się jeszcze z szoku, że jestem tutaj, a nie tam.

Cassandra parsknęła, ale tym razem był to dźwięk rozbawienia. Spacerowała z rękami za plecami, absurdalnie wyprostowana, nie jak Trevelyan, która po godzinie siedzenia na twardym krześle przy oficjalnym posiłku wykrzywiła się jak stuletnia babcia.

— Tego chciałaś, prawda? — upewniła się Cassandra. — Takie odniosłam wrażenie, kiedy rozmawiałyśmy. Że nie możesz znieść bycia zamkniętą w Kręgu.

— Zdecydowanie. Niektórzy magowie… chyba się przyzwyczajają do mieszkania tam, a może to po prostu lubią, bo są bezpieczni i nie muszą się o nic zupełnie martwić. Ale ja… — Wzruszyła ramionami.

Cassandra pokiwała głową. Trevelyan nie potrafiła odczytać wyrazu jej twarzy.

— To dobrze. Bo mam ci jeszcze jedną rzecz do powiedzenia.

— Tak? — zatchnęła się Trevelyan. Stały akurat pod pochyloną wierzbą płaczącą, której gałęzie zwieszały się aż do ziemi.

— Tato chce cię przetestować — powiedziała Cassandra. — Jutro jedziemy polować na wiwerny.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan przeżyła kolację, ale teraz musi przeżyć jeszcze polowanie. I pójście do wychodka.

5.

Po nocy spędzonej na przewalaniu się w łóżku, nerwowym doczytywaniu ksiąg i żałowaniu swoich pospiesznie podejmowanych decyzji, Trevelyan spodziewała się, że polowanie na wiwerny będzie nieco bardziej dynamiczne niż to, czego właśnie była świadkiem.

Leżała z rękami skrzyżowanymi pod głową i patrzyła na chmury, książę Pentaghast i jego córka leniwie rozmawiali o polityce, zakąszając serem i kiełbaskami, a młody książę grzebał sobie w zębach i rzucał Trevelyan powłóczyste spojrzenia. Wiwerny rzekomo grasowały w okolicy, ale dopóki Sigismund nie da im znać z krzaków, nie mieli się co ruszać.

Trevelyan czuła się co najmniej dziwnie, bo sielska atmosfera ją rozleniwiała, a lekki stres związany z nadciągającym testem umiejętności i, być może, pożarciem przez wiwerny nie pozwalał na prawdziwy relaks. Pentaghastowie nie wydawali się zajęci podobnymi myślami i z upodobaniem plotkowali o nieudanych posunięciach markiza Bedhama. Z tego, co udało jej się zrozumieć z całej dyskusji, to główny błąd markiza polegał na poparciu nieodpowiedniego arcyksięcia.

Popatrzyła na linię horyzontu, składającą się głównie z zielonych wzgórz. Gdzieś tam, daleko, było Ostwick, i najgorsze było to, że jeśli dzisiaj się nie sprawdzi, to książę odeśle ją z powrotem. Nie mogła znieść myśli, że miałaby tam wrócić pokonana; już prędzej namówiłaby Sigismunda, żeby uciekli razem do Rivainu, a jakby się nie zgodził, uderzyłaby go kosturem w głowę i położyła w rowie…

Snucie mrocznych planów przerwał rzeczywisty Sigismund, który wyskoczył z krzaków i ruszył pędem w kierunku pikniku.

— Są! Dwie są!

Pentaghastowie się zerwali i zaczęli nakładać na siebie te części zbroi, które zdjęli do piknikowania. Trevelyan wstała ze znacznie mniejszym entuzjazmem i ściskała swój kostur, który przy reszcie broni sprawiał zabawkowe wrażenie.

— Idziemy — powiedział książę, biorąc do ręki wielką tarczę. — Mistrzyni?

Trevelyan niepewnie pokiwała głową. Cassandra już sadziła wielkimi krokami, prawie niewidoczna za wysokim kołnierzem swojej smoczej zbroi.

— Kiedy będziemy walczyć, pamiętaj, żeby trzymać się z tyłu — wyjaśniła. — My z tatą idziemy przodem, a Anthony nas ubezpiecza z dystansu. W razie niebezpieczeństwa w okolicy czuwa gwardia. 

Trevelyan chciała powiedzieć coś o tym, że gwardia nie zawsze wystarcza, ale postanowiła nie psuć bojowego nastroju, w jaki wszyscy nagle wpadli. Przedarli się przez krzaki, w których przedpołudnie spędził Sigismund, i znaleźli się nad niewielkim stawem. W płytkiej wodzie taplały się dwie wyrośnięte wiwerny. Na ich widok zasyczały i wyszczerzyły zęby.

Książę i księżniczka z brzękiem rzucili się na tą najbliższą, osłaniając się od jej ciosów tarczami, tymczasem Anthony wziął na cel drugą, która, zdezorientowana, usiłowała opędzać się od jego strzał ogonem. Trevelyan nerwowo śledziła walkę. Musiała przyznać, że Pentaghastowie walczą lepiej niż templariusze, których kiedyś podglądała z biblioteki: bezkompromisowo, a zarazem elegancko i niezwykle sprawnie w duecie ojciec-córka.

Chyba trochę się zapatrzyła, bo trzecią wiwernę zauważyła dopiero, gdy ta wyskoczyła z przejmującym sykiem z zarośli. Nie był to może zbyt okazały ani piękny okaz, nawet zęby miał trochę wyszczerbione, ale Trevelyan i tak prawie popuściła ze strachu. Na szczęście zdołała się czegoś nauczyć w Kręgu i odruchowo złożyła do magicznego ataku: opuściła ręce, zbierając wodę spod powierzchni ziemi, i zamachnęła się. Ostre jak lód sople wystrzeliły wprost z podszycia i przebiły przednie łapy wiwerny. 

Kątem oka zauważyła, że Sigismund biegnie jej na pomoc, ale nagromadzona magia była już szybsza: Trevelyan uniosła ręce do nieba, szukając elektryczności, powietrze zatrzeszczało i w nieszczęsną wiwernę uderzył też potężny piorun. Po okolicy rozniósł się swąd przypalonego mięsa, więc Sigismund z okrzykiem skoczył i odciął jej głowę już właściwie niepotrzebnie.

Kiedy się odwróciła, Pentaghastowie patrzyli na nią z otwartymi ustami i opuszczonymi brońmi; Cassandra wciąż miała jedną nogę opartą o łeb wiwerny i miecz zatopiony w jej karku, więc mimo mało atrakcyjnego wyrazu twarzy i tak wyglądała imponująco.

Książę Robert w końcu schował broń i zaklaskał. Trevelyan się ukłoniła, ale lekko, żeby nie wyszło ironicznie.

— Nie miałam pojęcia, że to potrafisz! — zawołała Cassandra.

— Myślałam, że po to zostałam zabrana.

— Nie do końca — powiedział książę, przywołując gestem gwardię. — Wzięliśmy mistrzynię na wypadek, gdyby ktoś został ranny. I żeby sprawdzić, jak daje sobie radę w walce. Okazuje się, że nie było się co martwić. Czy komuś coś dolega?

Okazało się, że Sigismund skręcił kostkę w tym swoim ostatnim, dramatycznym skoku. Trevelyan uleczyła ją bardziej na pokaz niż z rzeczywistej potrzeby, podczas gdy reszta wyprawy wciągała martwe wiwerny na wóz. Pentaghastowie zabierali większość swoich trofeów do domu, gdzie były oprawiane i przebierane na stroje, zbroje i elementy wystroju przez specjalistów. Część mięsa oddawano do kuchni. Trevelyan nie była już tak pewna tego, że poprzedniego dnia jadła cielęcinę.

Książę wydawał się zadowolony z polowania i wracając zahaczyli o gospodę, w której ponoć podawano doskonałe raki. Właściciel ewidentnie go znał, bo od razu pokierował ich do prywatnego alkierza. Wszystkim, włącznie z trzema rycerzami gwardii, zaserwowano raki, pieczywo prosto z pieca i nevarriańskie sery. Ojciec Trevelyan, mimo że był tylko baronem, nigdy się nie spoufalał z nikim w takich miejscach.

— Czy taka magia nie jest trochę niebezpieczna? — zapytał Anthony, kiedy uporali się z większością posiłku i czekali na kolejny gąsiorek z winem. — Miotanie błyskawic, ogniste kule…

— Ja nie znam akurat magii ognia, ale są magowie, którzy opanowali wszystkie żywioły — odparła Trevelyan, mając wrażenie, że kroczy po cienkim lodzie. — Ale te zaklęcia nie są jak strzała wystrzelona, na przykład, z twojego łuku. Taka strzała trafi we wszystko na swojej drodze, a zaklęcie trafi tylko osobę, w którą zostało wycelowane.

— Jak to możliwe? — zdziwił się książę.

— Za wszystkim stoi wola danego maga. Dlatego błyskawice rażą tylko wrogów, a magiczny pocisk nieszkodliwie przelatuje przez sojuszników. Oczywiście, wymaga to żelaznej woli i stałej koncentracji.

— Wynika z tego, że lepiej jest być w łaskach u magów, prawda? — zapytał przebiegle. Sigismund się uśmiechnął i Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że książę żartuje.

— Tak można powiedzieć — przyznała, wywołując wesołość przy stole.

Pentaghastowie nie obawiali się najwyraźniej, że ich wiwerny się zepsują, bo zostali w gospodzie do wieczora - dziewki tylko donosiły przekąski i wino. Trevelyan zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet zaczęła się z nimi dobrze bawić; książę nadal wydawał się jej groźny, to fakt, ale okazało się, że ma poczucie humoru, Anthony przestał ją podrywać, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że mogłaby go łatwo porazić prądem, a Cassandra po paru głębszych okazała się wyjątkowo urocza.

— Przepraszam, muszę zaczerpnąć powietrza. — Uniosła się w końcu.

— Dotrzymam towarzystwa. — Cassandra też sięgnęła po płaszcz i wydostały się zza stołu, prawie depcząc po rycerzach i kostce Sigismunda. — Z czego się śmiejesz?

— W Kręgu zawsze się śmialiśmy, że dziewczyny chodzą razem do wychodka.

Cassandra zachichotała w sposób, o jaki Trevelyan jej w ogóle by nie podejrzewała.

— Nie wiedziałam o tym. Może dlatego, że nie było nigdy żadnej dziewczyny, z którą mogłabym tam chodzić. — Zerknęła na Trevelyan i natychmiast odwróciła wzrok. — Jak się czujesz po pierwszym polowaniu?

— Całkiem dobrze, nie powiem. Myślałam, że gorzej mi pójdzie.

— Chyba żartujesz! — wykrzyknęła Cassandra, ściągając na siebie uwagę gości gospody. — To było niesamowite, a możesz mi uwierzyć, że mało co robi na mnie wrażenie.

— Nie wątpię w to — zgodziła się Trevelyan. Wyszły już na zewnątrz i uderzyło ją zimne powietrze, więc owinęła się ciaśniej płaszczem. — Czy twój ojciec odesłałby mnie z powrotem, gdybym zemdlała ze strachu albo poraziła Sigismunda piorunem?

— Nie pozwoliłabym mu na to — stwierdziła Cassandra i Trevelyan w to również nie wątpiła. — Chciałabym ci jeszcze raz podziękować za to, co dla mnie zrobiłaś. Jest też coś, o czym jeszcze nikomu nie mówiłam.

— Tak? — Zatrzymały się, na szczęście, w pewnym oddaleniu od wychodka. 

— Nie tylko mnie przywróciłaś do zdrowia — powiedziała Cassandra. — To było coś więcej. Miałam kłopoty z kolanem po urazie i to zupełnie minęło.

Zademonstrowała, machając prawą nogą w bardzo długim, skórzanym bucie. 

— Złamany łokieć… Już jest prosty. Czuję się młodsza, niż byłam, Trevelyan.

— Być może mnie poniosło.

— Poniosło! — Roześmiała się Cassandra, klepiąc Trevelyan silnie w łopatkę. — Dobrze, że nie bardziej; całkiem lubię swoje blizny.

Trevelyan też je polubiła, więc pokiwała głową.

— Idź pierwsza. — Cassandra popchnęła ją w kierunku ustępu. — Powodzenia. 

Nie była pewna, skąd to życzenie powodzenia, dopóki nie zobaczyła wychodka. Był ciemną budką z serduszkiem, zapewne zamieszkaną przez wielkie pająki. Chciała sobie zapalić magiczne światełko, dopóki nie zrozumiała, że to wydobędzie z mroku wszystkie stworzenia, które ją zamieszkują, i skorzystała po ciemku, pierwszy raz przeklinając fakt, że ma na sobie spodnie.

Kiedy wyszła z tego przybytku, Cassandry już nie było. Obeszła całe podwórko i podeszła do wozu z wiwernami, ale zastała tam tylko stajennego przysypiającego na straży.

— Cassandro?

— Tutaj! — Na rogu, przy wjeździe do gospody, poruszył się jakiś cień. Trevelyan chciała tam podejść, ale po ciemku potknęła się o coś w trawie. Na szczęście podtrzymało ją silne ramię. — Już jestem.

Trevelyan się obejrzała. Przy wjeździe stał niewielki ołtarzyk Andrasty, przy którym ktoś zapalił światełko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trochę teoretyzuję z tym, jak działają zaklęcia, niekoniecznie musi się to zgadzać z jakąś wykładnią kanonu, wybaczcie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listy i Jeden Podejrzany Incydent.

6.

_Kochani Rodzice (i Adolfino),_

_Chciałabym rozpocząć od przeprosin za to, że długo do Was nie pisałam, jednak muszę również uprzedzić, że skrucha ta nie jest zupełnie szczera: zwłoka ma swoje przyczyny w okolicznościach o tyle niezwykłych, co dla mnie pomyślnych. Do rzeczy więc: zostałam mianowana zaklinaczką na dworze księcia Roberta Pentaghasta z Nevarry, a do moich obowiązków należy nie tylko asystowanie przy codziennym życiu Ich Książęcych Mości, ale też - a może głównie - przy polowaniu na smoki i smokowate, np. wiwerny._

_Przejdę teraz do opisu mojego nowego miejsca zamieszkania, żeby dać Mamie czas na przyswojenie tych informacji i ochłonięcie._

_Dworek księcia Roberta położony jest w malowniczej dolince nad jeziorem. Jest większy i bardziej słoneczny niż nasz zamek, zbudowany trochę na wzór orlesiański. Jest tu ogród i wielki park, a także pomost zakończony drewnianym domkiem pozbawionym podłogi, który służy za osłonę książęcej parze zażywającej tu w porze letniej kąpieli. Nad dworem rozciąga się winnica, z której pochodzi orzeźwiające białe nevarriańskie, składowane w piwniczce, do której klucz ma tylko ochmistrzyni ze względu na powtarzające się przypadki “znikania” butelek tego wyśmienitego trunku. Przydzielono mi pokoje w północnym skrzydle dworu, położone nad jadalnią i pokojem gościnnym. Wyposażone są we wszystkie wygody, jakich można by się spodziewać w takim przybytku oraz mnóstwo książek, co, pewnie nie będzie nazbyt zaskoczeni, ucieszyło mnie najbardziej._

_Jeśli mama już się uspokoiła, możecie czytać dalej._

_Tak, te polowania są niebezpieczne. Tak, już brałam udział w przynajmniej jednym. Nie, nic mi się nie stało. Tak, zamierzam nadal to robić. Nie, nie zamierzam wrócić do Kręgu, dopóki nie będę musiała. Przeczytałam tam wszystkie książki i w niektóre dni chciało mi się płakać z ogłupiającej nudy, wbrew temu, co templariusze Wam opowiadali o stymulującej intelektualnie atmosferze._

_Reasumując, na dworze żyje mi się bardzo dobrze: nie tylko zapewniono mi stylowy dach nad głową, ale też opierunek i wikt na bardzo wysokim poziomie - jeśli zechcecie kiedyś zrezygnować ze starej Wendy, to najmijcie kucharkę z Nevarry. Załączyłabym Wam trochę ciasteczek, gdyby nie to, że posłaniec na pewno je zje, tak są dobre. Ewentualne listy wysyłajcie, proszę, już na ten adres; jeśli zdążyliście wysłać coś do KRęgu (w co wątpię), to pewnie przekierują tę korespondencję w końcu tutaj._

_Pozdrowienia dla wszystkich  
A.P.T. Trevelyan_

_Droga Moja Nim,_

_Jeśli już do mnie coś wysłalaś, to nie doszło, a jeśli nic jeszcze nie wysłałaś, to hańba._

_Piszę do Ciebie z mojego luksusowego nowego pokoju, w który mam następujące miejsca do leniwego przebywania: a) łóżko (dwuosobowe, z odpowiednio zachowanym balansem między miękkim a twardym materacem), b) fotel do czytania, c) szezlong w kwiatki, d) krzesło przed toaletką, e) antiviański dywan przed kominkiem, f) siedzisko przy oknie wychodzącym na jezioro. Wszystkie te miejsca zostały już odpowiednio wygniecione moim dystyngowanym tyłkiem, no, może dywan jeszcze nie, bo jest za ciepło na palenie w kominku._

_Napisz mi, proszę, co dzieje się w Kręgu; nie tyle za tym tęsknię, co czuję się wyłączona z życia, do którego przywykłam. Nie mam tu jeszcze za bardzo znajomych, z którymi mogłabym poplotkować o tym, co zrobił ten, a co tamten, chociaż Twój Ukochany i Może Przyszły Mąż rycerz Sigismund czasem dotrzymuje mi towarzystwa. Mogę Cię zapewnić, że jego zainteresowanie mną jest czysto platoniczne, jest bowiem Sigismund Smętnie Zakochany w kimś innym, kogo tożsamości mi nie zdradził. Ale chodzi, wzdycha, gapi się na jezioro, itd. Może chodzi o Ciebie._

_Świetnie mnie tu karmią i boję się, że wymiar, który wzięła ze mnie książęca krawcowa, będzie niedługo nieaktualny. A byłoby głupio, bo zamówili dla mnie cały zestaw garderoby: na polowanie, na bankiet, na bal, na piknik, na przejażdżkę konną, nawet chyba jakiś rodzaj zbroi, bo przez moment asystował przy tym kowal. Jestem trochę tą ubogą krewną z jakiegoś zaścianka, niemającą pojęcia o najnowszych trendach. Jeśli o to chodzi, to tego lata rządzą aplikacje z lisa i szyfon, nie uwierzysz, co widziałam na ulicach Cumberland._

_Nie będę jednak oszukiwać: bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje, Nim! Żeby nie tęsknić za Tobą za bardzo, wymyśliłam grę, w którą w innych okolicznościach na pewno grałybyśmt razem: porównuję domowników z dworu do ludzi z Kręgu. Książę to zdecydowanie komtur Thereny, księżna to zaklinaczka Malin, wiecznie nieobecna i zajęta jakimiś swoimi sprawami, młody książę to templariusz Mason, a księżniczka - trudno w sumie powiedzieć, nie spotkałam nigdy nikogo takiego jak ona. Wydaje się chłodna, wręcz oschła, ale przy bliższym poznaniu okazuje się życzliwa. Mieszka w luksusie, ale prowadzi tryb życia zwykłego rycerza: wstaje rano, trenuje, jest cały czas na nogach albo w siodle, bo dogląda ziem księcia… Pewnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie, o świcie prawie (zapewne z przejedzenia, bo poprzedniego wieczora dość długo biesiadowaliśmy i coś z mięs siadło mi na żołądku) i chciałam otworzyć sobie okno, żeby trochę przewietrzyć. Jakież było moje zdziwienie, kiedy usłyszałam plusk i zobaczyłam, że ktoś pływa w jeziorze o tej porze (ale zrymowałam!). Kiedy osoba ta zbliżyła się do brzegu, a ja wytężyłam wzrok, okazało się, że to księżniczka Cassandra, która w ten sposób, cytuję, “utrzymuje tężyznę fizyczną i hartuje się na zimę”. Nie zważając na chłód i wczesną porę pływała od pomostu do środka jeziora i z powrotem! Byłam pod wrażeniem, muszę przyznać. Przebywając z nią, sama zaczynam mieć ochotę na ćwiczenia fizyczne, więc sama widzisz - szkodzi mi to; proszę, napisz mi, jak znowu unikasz zajęć z kultury fizycznej, żebym poczuła się jak w domu._

_Poza tym własnoręcznie zabiłam wiwernę! Nie ciekawią cię pewnie makabryczne szczegóły, ale oszczędzę ci tylko części..._

Trevelyan uniosła nagle głowę, zaalarmowana zgiełkiem dobiegającym z dziedzińca. Odłożyła pióro i wyjrzała przez uchylone okno: na dziedzińcu kłębiły się ogary, konie i różni ludzie w myśliwskich strojach. Jak zwykle wyróżniała się księżniczka, w skórzanym napierśniku i bryczesach, górująca nad towarzystwem na swoim bojowym ogierze. Musiała zauważyć Trevelyan w oknie, bo zadarła głowę, ale zamiast zrobić coś normalnego, jak pomachanie ręką albo skinienie, poderwała konia, który pod nią zatańczył, wzbudzając niepokój innych wierzchowców oraz psów.

Trevelyan zauważyła też z niejakim niesmakiem przybycie kawalera de Farfois i zamknęła okno, żeby odciąć się od nadciągającej bufonady. Musiała skończyć list przed przybyciem posłańca, a poza tym miała pierwszy poważny obowiązek zaklinaczki: uwarzyć eliksir na niestrawność dla księżnej. Mogłaby zapewne zrobić coś z głowy, bo pamiętała większość bazowych przepisów, ale chciała, żeby był to jeden z tych wyjątkowych, skrojonych na miarę eliksirów, które działają w dziewięciu na dziesięć przypadków, a nie trzech, jak te sprzedawane przez Wyciszonych na bazarach.

Zeszło jej na tym do wieczora, mimo że nie zebrała nawet wszystkich składników. Kiedy wyszła po elfi korzeń okazało się, że w parku zaczęto już rozkładać poczęstunek dla myśliwych: z kuchni wyjeżdżały wielkie tace pełne chlebów, warzyw, serów i sosów do mięs, a zapachy sugerowały, że wkrótce dołączą do tego mięsa. Trevelyan zwinęła ze stołu ciepłą bułkę i zajrzała na dziedziniec, gdzie właśnie rozkulbaczano konie i porównywano trofea.

Nie rozpoznawała wszystkich myśliwych, ale nieomylnie wyłowiła z tłumu księżniczkę i kawalera; Cassandra miała groźną, zaciętą minę i nie odzywała się do nikogo słowem, a Axel de Farfois trzymał lewą rękę niezgrabnie przyciśniętą do boku i giermek pomagał mu zsiąść. Trevelyan nie próbowała się nawet przecisnąć przez śmierdzący końmi tłumek, tylko wycofała się do ogrodu, gdzie w kącie rzeczywiście rosła kępka elfiego korzenia.

Właśnie otrzepywała kolana z ziemi, kiedy usłyszała tupanie i gniewne prychnięcia. Była to księżniczka, która wpadła do ogrodu i usiadła na ławeczce pod rzędem słoneczników, cały czas sapiąc ze złości. Nie zdawała sobie chyba sprawy z obecności Trevelyan, którą zasłoniły krzaki porzeczek i fakt, że była akurat w dziwnym przykucu. 

To była jedna z tych sytuacji, w których normalnie trzeźwo myśląca Trevelyan zupełnie traciła umiejętność racjonalnego rozumowania. Co zrobić? Przykucnąć z powrotem? Wyjść? A jak wyjść to co, zagadać? Co powiedzieć? “Ładna pogoda dziś, nie przeszkadzam”?

W końcu wyprostowała się, wyszła raźnym krokiem na ścieżkę i udała zdziwienie.

— Lady Cassandro, ty tutaj?

— A ty tutaj? — zapytała Cassandra, zaskoczona najwyraźniej zupełnie szczerze. — Uczta się już zaczęła.

— Szukałam ziół. Robię coś dla twojej mamy. — Księżniczka poklepała miejsce na ławce obok siebie, więc Trevelyan usiadła. — Czy coś się stało? Przepraszam, jeśli to pytanie jest nie na miejscu.

— Niewielka scysja — powiedziała Cassandra, patrząc w ziemię. — Kawaler de Farfois niestety uszkodził sobie rękę.

— Czy potrzebuje pomocy? — zaproponowała Trevelyan, kierowana raczej poczuciem ogólnej przyzwoitości niż chęcią pomocy Axelowi de Farfois. — Mogłabym mu ją złożyć…

— Nie. Nie trzeba tego robić.

Trevelyan spojrzała na nią kątem oka. Można by przyrzec, że nikt nie potrafi uśmiechać się zarazem ze wstydem i mściwością, ale właśnie to zauważyła na twarzy Cassandry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan uczestniczy w szeregu krępujących rozmów.

7.

Kawaler de Farfois wymówił się z uczty wkrótce po tym, jak Trevelyan na nią zawitała. Przyjęła to z ulgą, bo obawiała się, że księciu mogłoby przyjść do głowy polecić jej zająć się złamaną ręką tej odstręczającej postaci - na szczęście tak się nie stało, bo Robert Pentaghast był zbyt zajęty rzucaniem swojej córce ponurych, groźnych spojrzeń. Trevelyan, która dość niefortunnie usiadła pomiędzy nim a Cassandrą, czuła się jak pomiędzy chmurą gradową a burzową.

Wkrótce, na szczęście, książę musiał iść dopilnować obowiązków towarzyskich, a księżniczka przesiadła się do brata i Trevelyan mogła odetchnąć.

— Proszę się nie przejmować — powiedział ktoś z jej prawej strony, kto okazał się księżną. Trevelyan zzezowała na nią niepewnie. Nie przebrała się z koszuli i spódnicy do pracy, a Allegra Pentaghast miała na sobie długą, połyskującą suknię i etolę z szynszyli. — Oni szybko się denerwują, ale szybko im przechodzi. 

Wbrew temu, co mówiła przy pierwszym spotkaniu, księżna nie wdawała się raczej w dyskusje ani z nią, ani nikim innym, więc Trevelyan odwróciła się do niej, usiłując uśmiechem zamaskować zdziwienie.

— Zdążyłam już zauważyć.

— Najlepiej jest się do tego przyzwyczaić — ciągnęła księżna. Naprzeciwko jeden ze szlachciców się roześmiał i uderzył pucharem w stół, rozlewając wino, ale wydawała się tego nie zauważać. — A jaki ty masz charakter, mistrzyni? Zdałam sobie sprawę, że mieszkam pod jednym dachem z osobą, o której nadal nie potrafię nazbyt wiele powiedzieć. Nie wydaje mi się to pod pewnymi względami właściwe.

— Charakter? Chyba umiarkowany — powiedziała Trevelyan po chwili zastanowienia. — Zwykle próbuję pomyśleć, zanim coś zrobię, ale tak po prawdzie to nie zawsze mi się udaje. Ale próbuję.

— Takie podejście przydałoby się mojej córce — stwierdziła księżna, podpierając brodę dłonią. — Która zdecydowanie za często działa nazbyt impulsywnie. Czy słyszałaś może, że odrzuciła każdego zalotnika, jakiego jej dotąd przedstawiano?

Trevelyan prawie zastrzygła uszami.

— Nie, nie mogę powiedzieć, bym o tym słyszała.

Usiłowała sprawiać wrażenie, że nie jest tym przesadnie zainteresowana, a zarazem, że chce wysłuchać tego, co księżna ma do powiedzenia. Istniało ryzyko, że będzie wyglądać, jakby ją coś bolało. Allegra przyglądała jej się przez chwilę, a potem kąciki jej oczu zmarszczyły się trochę od uśmiechu.

— Ja przynajmniej mam swoją córkę przy sobie — powiedziała, odgarniając Trevelyan włosy z ucha. — Twoja mama nie ma tego przywileju.

Zrobiło się niezręcznie. Po chwili bezradnego błądzenia wzrok Trevelyan padł na karafkę z winem i pusty pucharek księżnej.

— Może wina?

— Zdecydowanie tak. Dziękuję ci bardzo, moja droga.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. — Dolała i księżnej, i sobie, bo wieczór zapowiadał się na ciężki. — Mówiłyśmy o zalotnikach…

— O, tak. To swego rodzaju niekończąca się historia w naszej rodzinie. Jeśli ktoś zapytałby mnie o zdanie w tej sprawie, to Cassandra po prostu nie dała żadnemu z nich szans. — Księżna Allegra pociągnęła głęboko z pucharka i w tej chwili rzeczywiście przypominała Trevelyan jej własną mamę. — Osobiście wyszukiwałam dla niej młodzieńców z dobrych rodzin, naprawdę dobrych chłopców, potem wspaniałych mężczyzn. Rezultat był taki, że Anthony zyskał kilku kolegów, a Robert się denerwował, natomiast Cassandra twierdziła, że żaden nie był dla niej wystarczająco dobry. 

Trevelyan pokiwała głową na znak, że słucha. Księżna westchnęła.

— Poszłam więc po rozum do głowy i zaprosiłam młodego zwycięzcę turnieju z Markham, co przy jego kalendarzu wizyt było pewnym wyzwaniem. Cassandra pokonała go na miecze i oświadczyła, że jest pusty i mało rozgarnięty. Postanowiłam wtedy spróbować czegoś innego i znalazłam dla niej syna markiza z Hunter’s Fell, który lubował się w powieściach i mimo młodego wieku był niesłychanie biegły w polityce. Ten ją znudził. “Nie mam z nim co robić, mamo”, powiedziała mi, bo markiz nie przepadał za bieganiem po lesie ani polowaniem z sokołami. Kawaler de Farfois, czegokolwiek bym o nim sama nie uważała, to już ostatnia szansa - z tym że mojego męża. A Robert nie należy, jak już być może zauważyłaś, do osób, które lubią przyznawać się do błędów.

Trevelyan trawiła te informacje przez chwilę.

— Można niekiedy odnieść wrażenie — powiedziała ostrożnie — że lady Cassandra jest osobą surową i porywczą, to prawda. Ale moim zdaniem to nie są wady same z siebie, tylko raczej konsekwencja jej odwagi i zdeterminowanego dążenia do celu. Nie traci po prostu czasu na to, co uważa za nieważne. A jej spokojna pewność siebie jest naprawdę godna podziwu. Naprawdę, nie widziałam lepszego rycerza od niej przez całe swoje życie, a bardzo długo byłam otoczona templariuszami. N-nic dziwnego, że trudno jej dorównać, innymi słowy.

Księżna Allegra zachichotała uroczo.

— Och, mistrzyni Trevelyan. Gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałabym, że to ty jesteś zauroczona naszą Cassandrą.

Trevelyan też się roześmiała, głównie po to, żeby zamaskować zmieszanie. Dzielnie prowadziła z księżną uprzejmą konwersację do czasu, kiedy Robert Pentaghast wrócił na swoje miejsce, a potem postanowiła się przejść, żeby trochę ochłodzić głowę. Przy długich stołach rozstawionych w parku wciąż biesiadowali liczni goście i po chwili wyłowiła z nich wzrokiem Sigismunda. Dosiadła się więc do gwardzistów, co nie było szczególnie rozsądnym posunięciem, bo na wyścigi dolewali jej wina.

Kiedy zaczęli przenosić się z imprezą do stajni, Trevelyan postanowiła poprowadzić swoje dochodzenie na temat incydentu na polowaniu i w tym celu zatrzymała Sigismunda przy sobie, mało elegancko ciągnąc go za rękaw.

— Na pewno wiesz, co i jak — nalegała, kiedy młody rycerz się ociągał z zeznaniami. — Wiem, że się jej trzymasz, kiedy gdzieś jedziecie.

— To przyzwyczajenie z czasów, kiedy byłem jej giermkiem — mruknął Sigismund. — Jestem pewien, że nie chciałaby, żebym komukolwiek mówił, ale niech ci będzie. — Nachylił się do Trevelyan, omiatając ją winnym i pieczeniowym oddechem. — Widziałem, że de Farfois ją zaczepiał cały czas, mimo że nie chciała z nim rozmawiać. Jakby nie wiedział, że tak się nie robi.

Trevelyan pokiwała skwapliwie głową.

— I co? 

— Coś powiedział, czego nie dosłyszałem, ale chyba coś głupiego, bo przysięgam… Byli konno i zobaczyłem, że chyba się zamachnęła ręką, bo kawaler nagle się zwalił na ziemię. Ale to się zdarzyło tak szybko…

— Na pewno nie słyszałeś nic wcześniej?

— Byłem za daleko. Ba, nawet nie jestem wcale pewny, że to widziałem.

— Co widziałeś? — zapytała Cassandra zza ich pleców.

Odwrócili się oboje z - Trevelyan była tego pewna - winą wypisaną na twarzy.

— Yy, nic takiego — powiedział Sigismund, czerwieniąc się aż po końcówki uszu.

— Nie, powiedz, proszę. 

— Głupia sprawa — postanowiła zainterweniować Trevelyan. — Zapytałam Sigismunda, czy widział, jak tamten markiz cały czas puszcza do niego oko - może to taki tik nerwowy? - ale twierdzi, że nie, choć go na tym już kilka razy przyłapałam.

— Chyba mnie wołają. — Sigismund wstał i rozpoczął takyczny odwrót. — Panie wybaczą.

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową, obserwując oddalającego się pospiesznie rycerza.

— Ten długi język go wpędzi kiedyś w kłopoty — stwierdziła, wywołując kolejną falę przestrachu u Trevelyan. — Zechciałabyś się przejść?

Tym razem brzmiało to trochę mniej niż propozycja, a trochę bardziej jak polecenie. Trevelyan wydostała się zza stołu i wyprostowała akurat w tym momencie, kiedy Cassandra omiatała ją wzrokiem.

— Nie jest ci zimno? 

— Zimno? Nie, nie, jest ładny wieczór.

Cassandra objęła dowodzenie i wzięła kurs na brzeg jeziora. Trevelyan musiała szybko przebierać nogami, żeby ją dogonić. Wyglądało na to, że kilku innych gości też rozproszyło się po parku, bo dobiegały je rozmowy i stumione śmiechy. 

— Słyszałam, że rozmawiałaś z matką — powiedziała Cassandra, swoim zwyczajem maszerując z rękami za plecami. — Wcześniej, dzisiaj.

— Tak. Chciałam jej dotrzymać towarzystwa i wdałyśmy się w rozmowę.

— Przekazała mi, w jakich superlatywach się o mnie wypowiadałaś.

— Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że zrobiłam coś nie tak? Jeśli postąpiłam w jakiś sposób niewłaściwie, to proszę, powiedz mi od razu. Nie wiem jeszcze, jakie zwyczaje tutaj panują.

Cassandra zatrzymała się nagle i potarła kark w zakłopotanym geście.

— Nie to miałam na myśli. Przepraszam, czasem bardzo mi ciężko mi przekazać, co właściwie mam.

Trevelyan milczała. Lekki wietrzyk od jeziora przejmował ją chłodem, ale nie zamierzała się do tego przyznawać, więc tylko objęła się ramionami.

— Kiedy się dowiedziałam, co o mnie mówiłaś... — Cassandra aż zmarszczyła się z wysiłku. — Poczułam zażenowanie.

— Dlaczego? To nie było pochlebstwo, mówiłam to szczerze — przyznała Trevelyan, również z niejakim trudem. 

— Dlatego, że nie mam wrażenia, żeby była to prawda. — Spuściła głowę i spojrzała na Trevelyan spod ciemnych brwi. — Nie jestem żadnym ideałem. Myślę i… robię rzeczy, które mi zdecydowanie nie przystoją.

Trevelyan usiłowała coś powiedzieć, ale nagle opuściły ją wszystkie władze umysłowe, za to przeszył potężny dreszcz, ciężko powiedzieć, czy od chłodu, czy czegoś innego.

— Jest ci zimno. — Cassandra rozpięła dublet. Pod spodem miała tylko cienką kamizelkę bez ramion. — Weź to.

— Nie, nie trzeba.

— Nalegam.

— To zupełnie zbędne — powiedziała Trevelyan, ale włożyła kaftan. Był ciepły i trochę za duży.

Przez chwilę stały w milczeniu, patrząc na pobłyskujące, ciemne wody jeziora, a potem Cassandra przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, prychnęła przez nos, jakby coś ją zirytowało, złapała Trevelyan za rękę i podniosła ją do ust.

— Dziękuję, że tak dobrze o mnie myślisz. — Pocałowała ją przelotnie w grzbiet dłoni. — Mimo że to nie do końca prawda.

Po czym odeszła w kierunku światła i odgłosów udanego przyjęcia. Trevelyan mogłaby przysiąc, że skóra na jej atletycznych ramionach połyskiwała.

Popatrzyła na swoją dłoń, zebrała poły dubletu drugą ręką i również zawróciła do stołów. Zwinęła karafkę wina z najdalszego i przemknęła się z powrotem do swoich kwater, spotykając po drodze tylko jednego z gwardzistów, który za potrzebą udał się w krzaki.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevelyan, jak to poważny dorosły człowiek, postanawia ignorować problem, dopóki sam nie zniknie.

8.

Trevelyan unikała nazywania niektórych rzeczy, bo dopiero nadanie im nazwy sprawiało, że naprawdę istniały - i to pociągało za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Tak było, na przykład, z jej talentem magicznym: miała go przecież od urodzenia, ale nawet przed sobą nie przyznawała się do tego, czym są umiejętności rozpalania ognia bez krzesiwa i niebieskie ogniki tańczące niekiedy w nocy na końcach jej palców. Dopiero kiedy to odpowiednio nazwano, przybrało niebezpieczną formę i stało się powodem do zapakowania jej w jeden kufer i odesłania do Kręgu.

Kiedy miała piętnaście lat, śledziła oczami pięknego bruneta, ucznia z Antivy. Długo nie miała odwagi zrobić nic więcej, ale po konsultacji z Nimrod zebrała się na odwagę, żeby z nim porozmawiać. Antiviańczyk przymknął swoje piękne oczy w drwiącym śmiechu i cały Krąg naigrywał się z jej zauroczenia przez kolejne trzy miesiące.

A rozpoznawała przecież znaki: to, jak przyglądała się fragmentom ciała i załamaniom światła na skórze, żeby tylko nie spojrzeć na całą postać; jak niezbornie szukała słów w pozornie codziennych sytuacjach; jak zwykły kontakt wzrokowy rozgrzewał ją od palców od rąk do palców od stóp. Jak w samotności przypominała sobie jakieś sformułowanie czy gest i zaciskała kolana i dłonie w dziewczęcym geście wstydliwego ukontentowania. 

Tymczasem wyszło szydło z worka: Trevelyan była zauroczona Cassandrą, była w niej zadurzona, wpadła jak śliwka w kompot. Co gorsza, cios nadszedł znienacka i z niespodziewanego kierunku: od błogo nieświadomej księżnej, w stwierdzeniu zbyt absurdalnym, by je wówczas poważnie rozpatrywać. Ale szkoda się dokonała: uciekając z uczty z karafką z rżniętego szkła w ręce, Trevelyan uświadomiła sobie w pełni to, czego dopuszczała się przez cały ten czas pod płaszczykiem niewinnej sympatii. 

Wpadła do swoich kwater, zakluczyła drzwi i oparła się o nie plecami, łapczywie wciągając powietrze do płuc. Najpierw odstawiła karafkę na stolik, a potem złapała ją, przycisnęła do piersi i padła na łóżko. Nie potrafiła sformułować żadnej myśli ani strategii. Miała ochotę uciec do lasu, ale - nadal ubrana była w ten dublet, który, jeśli przytknąć nos do kołnierza, pachniał wyprawioną skórą i czymś pieprznym, co mogło, lecz nie musiało być, swoistym zapachem Cassandry Pentaghast.

Przez chwilę leżała jeszcze, patrząc na wzorek na baldachimie i słuchając śmiechu rycerzy dobiegającego z dziedzińca. Ponad inne głosy wybijał się melodyjny Sigismunda. Ciekawe, czy on też podkochiwał się w Cassandrze. Ciekawe, czy Cassandra też położyła się do łóżka. Ciekawe, co miała na sobie.

Trevelyan zasnęła. Obudziło ją dopiero pukanie do drzwi.

— Mistrzyni? — To była jej służąca. — Jak samopoczucie? Ochmistrzyni się martwi, że nie zeszła mistrzyni na śniadanie.

Trevelyan dotąd codziennie rano jadła w kuchni, bo po latach wspólnych posiłków w refektarzu nie potrafiła się przyzwyczaić do śniadania w samotności. Teraz, wnioskując po ilości światła wpadającego do pokoju, była znacznie późniejsza pora.

— Mam świeże bułeczki i sałatkę owocową — kusiła zza drzwi dziewczyna. — I dzban świeżej wody do umycia.

To ostatecznie przekonało Trevelyan do wstania - wczorajszy dzień odcisnął na niej wszak piętno, które najlepiej byłoby zmyć. Odstawiła więc karafkę na bok, zdjęła dublet, w którym zasnęła, i otworzyła drzwi.

— Dzień dobry. — Przejęła przyniesione rzeczy, podczas gdy służąca przyglądała jej się ciekawie. — Proszę przekazać ochmistrzyni, że nic mi nie jest, tylko zaspałam. Dziękuję za troskę.

Zjadła przy oknie, trochę wbrew sobie wyglądając na dziedziniec, na którym Cassandra trenowała z gwardzistamii. Była to prawdopodobnie kara za wczorajszy wieczór, tylko Trevelyan nie była pewna, dla kogo, bo księżniczka również spływała potem równie mocno co gwardziści, okładając mieczem kukły w ostrym, południowym słońcu. 

Trevelyan zobaczyła, jak ociera pot ręką w rękawicy, i zamknęła okno. 

Przez resztę dnia z determinacją jej unikała, wmawiając sobie, że mniejsza ekspozycja zmniejszy efekty, tak jak to bywało z magicznymi substacjami. W zamian zajęła się kończeniem eliksiru dla księżnej Allegry oraz umacnianiem swojej pozycji na dworze na rozmaite subtelne sposoby, na przykład zanosząc ochmistrzyni świeżo narwanych ziół czy witając księcia Roberta krytyczną uwagą na temat Fereldeńczyków. Niewiele to pomogło, bo wieczorem i tak musiała się stawić na kolacji i usiąść naprzeciwko Cassandry. Ta wprawdzie na szczęście dzielnie trzymała się wzrokiem stołu i odpowiadała na wszystko półsłówkami, ale umysł Trevelyan i tak został zwiedziony na manowce na sam dźwięk jej głosu: pomyślała od razu o tamtej chwili w parku i tak podskoczyła na krześle, że księżna posłała jej skonfundowane spojrzenie.

Pozostawała jeszcze kwestia dubletu. Musiała go oddać i to jak najszybciej, by nie wydawało się dziwne, że tak długo go ma, i nie mogła tego zrobić przy ludziach, bo zaczęliby gadać, ani w żadnych romantycznych okolicznościach jak park czy taras, bo - wiadomo. Postanowiła więc znaleźć jakiś zwykły moment, żeby to zrobić.

Spróbowała wcześnie rano, ale wtedy Cassandra pływała. Trevelyan tylko rzuciła okiem na ręcznik powieszony na tarasie i się wycofała.

W południe zajrzała do stajni, skąd słyszała znajome głosy. Nie myślała wcześniej, że szczotkowanie końskiej sierści to zajęcie, przy którym można tak atrakcyjnie wyglądać. Odwrót.

Wieczorem natknęła się na nią w ogrodzie, w tym samym miejscu, co przed ucztą. Cassandra czytała, z łokciami opartymi na kolanach i przekrzywioną w bok głową, nawijając sobie na palec jeden kosmyk krótkich włosów, cała w czerni i bieli na tle pastelowych kolorów ogrodu. Trevelyan odwróciła się na pięcie i po prostu powiesiła dublet na balustradzie przy schodach.

To trwało przez następnych parę dni: festiwal uników za dnia, długie wieczory z książką przy oknie albo z bezsennym wpatrywaniem się w baldachim. Choć Trevelyan przekonywała się, że tak będzie w jakiś sposób lepiej, to jej ogólne samopoczucie wcale się nie poprawiało w tej dobrowolnej izolacji, a chęć przebywania chociażby w pobliżu księżniczki wcale nie malała. Wręcz przeciwnie - zdawała się rosnąć, jak temperatury rozpoczynającego się właśnie lata.

Pewnego ranka natknęła się na pozostawioną zaraz za progiem książkę i kiedy się obejrzała, zobaczyła nadchodzącego Anthony’ego.

— Mistrzyni! — powiedział wesoło. — Mam wiadomość, która cię z pewnością ucieszy.

— Co to takiego? — Trevelyan podniosła książkę. Nie poznawała za bardzo ani autora, ani tytułu. Okładka była dyskretna i skórzana.

— To? — Anthony zmarszczył brwi. — Nie mam pojęcia, dopiero tu przyszedłem.

— Dziękuję za prezent.

— Naprawdę, to nie ja…

— Przyjęłam wiadomość, książę.

— W życiu miałem w ręce tylko jedną książkę i to chyba nie była ta.

— Dobrze, dobrze. — Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się protekcjonalnie i wetknęła książkę pod pachę. — Jaka była w takim razie ta wiadomość?

— Jedziemy na smoka — powiedział z satysfakcją Anthony. — Ponoć widziano jednego na Zachodnich Wzgórzach. Spalił ze trzy wioski. Ojciec chce mistrzynię widzieć o trzecim dzwonie u siebie w gabinecie, właśnie w tej sprawie.

Trevelyan zrzedła mina. Anthony oddalił się, wesoło pogwizdując, a ona zwlekła się do kuchni na owsiankę, którą codziennie karmiła ją kucharka, wyznawczyni zalet i magicznej niemal skuteczności tej potrawy. Czekając, aż owsianka wystygnie, otworzyła tom, zatytułowany zachęcająco “Czarna Księga”.

Był to zbiór nevarrańskich legend i przypowieści z czasów, gdy kraj stanowił jeszcze jedną z Wolnych Marchii. Wszystkie historie w książce opowiadał podstarzały bajarz, który przybył właśnie do wioski, w której niegdyś mieszkał i w której została jego pierwsza miłość. Trevelyan tak się wciągnęła, że połowa owsianki jej wystygła i prawie nie zauważyła, kiedy zabrzmiał trzeci dzwon.

Nigdy dotąd nie była w gabinecie księcia Roberta. Mieścił się on na piętrze tego skrzydła, w którym mieszkała rodzina książęca, i wypełniony był licznymi wypreparowanymi okazami stworów, które zapewne przez lat poubijali Pentaghastowie. 

— Proszę usiąść, mistrzyni. — Książę wskazał jej fotel końcówką gęsiego pióra. — Zapewne już wiesz, że wybieramy się na polowanie.

Pokiwała głową. Miała w zanadrzu kilka uwag na temat Antivańczyków, ale to chyba nie był odpowiedni moment.

— O ile prawdopodobnie wcale nie jest to wielka smoczyca, tylko dość wyrośnięta, to i tak będzie to groźny przeciwnik — ciągnął Pentaghast. — I o choć pozostaję pod wrażeniem umiejętności mistrzyni, czy to bitewnych, czy lekarskich - w szczególności ten ostatni specyfik pomógł mi się uporać z problemami, z którymi, hm, nikt wcześniej nie potrafił…

Przedwczoraj Trevelyan prawie wysadziła cały dwór, przyrządzając maść na hemoroidy, ale udało jej się jakoś zamaskować ten incydent.

— ...to starcia ze smokami zawsze wymagają ścisłej współpracy w obrębie drużyny, którą wypracowaliśmy przez lata. Chciałbym, żeby Cassandra uprzedziła o niektórych taktykach i pokazała, przynajmniej teoretycznie, część scenariuszy, które mogą się przydarzyć. Poza tym jest jeszcze kwestia uzbrojenia: zamówiłem odpowiedni pancerz, ale nie został jeszcze wykuty, więc córka pomoże mistrzyni dopasować coś z naszej zbrojowni. 

Uśmiechnęła się blado.

— Nie chciałbym, żeby spaliła się mistrzyni na skwarek — dokończył książę z łaskawym uśmiechem.

— Ja również bym tego nie chciała. — Ukłoniła się i wyszła. Cassandra czekała zaraz za progiem, chłodna i zapięta pod szyję.

— Chodźmy. Mamy mało czasu, a dużo do zrobienia. 

Szła tak szybko, że Trevelyan musiała przechodzić co jakiś czas w niezborny truchcik. Zaprowadziła ją do części dworu, w której jeszcze nigdy nie była: staroświeckiej, sklepionej nisko komnaty wypełnionej bronią i zbrojami. Niektóre, bardziej zakurzone artefakty wyglądały na bardzo stare, być może nawet tak stare jak sam ród Pentaghast.

Cassandra zatrzymała się przy jednym ze stojaków i popatrzyła na Trevelyan z jedną brwią uniesioną do góry.

— Nie przypuszczam, żebyś nosiła wcześniej zbroję…

— Ja nawet spodni nie nosiłam — zażartowała Trevelyan, ale Cassandra puściła to mimo uszu. Zdjęła ze stojaka pikowany kaftan. — Mam to włożyć? Teraz?

— Byłoby najlepiej.

Trevelyan zdjęła pokornie tunikę i założyła kaftan. Był gruby i uszyty na osobę nieco tęższą niż ona, na dodatek dziwnie pachniał. 

— To przeszywanica — powiedziała obojętnie Cassandra, sięgając po lejącą się kolczugę. — Teraz pomogę ci to założyć. Ręce do góry. Uważaj na włosy.

Przyklepała je, ale kolczuga i tak zabrała kilka, wsuwając się na kark i plecy. Kiedy osiadła na ramionach, Trevelyan patrzyła nagle prosto w twarz Cassandry. Nagle zaschło jej w ustach.

— Czy coś się stało? — zapytała głupio. — Mam wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak.

— Nie — ucięła Cassandra. — Wciągnij brzuch. — Odwróciła ją bezceremonialnie i zapięła jej na biodrach gruby pas z łuskami, a potem nałożyła na ramiona metalowy kołnierz. — Już. Czy możesz się w tym poruszać?

Trevelyan zrobiła kilka kroków, dzwoniąc jak drobne monety w sakiewce.

— Zaskakująco tak. Cassandro…

— Nie ma na to czasu. — Cassandra odwróciła się na pięcie. — Musisz mi pokazać, jak się bronisz.

— Słodka Andraste — mruknęła Trevelyan, idąc jak na ścięcie.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intryga się zagęszcza, fik zyskuje własne życie.

9.

Cassandra przewłóczyła ją po całym dziedzińcu, nie biorąc za bardzo poprawki na to, że jedyna aktywność fizyczna dla magów z Kręgu to bieg na obiad. Kazała jej biegać w zbroi i rzucać się nagle na ziemię, potem sprawdzała, jak szybko z tej ziemi wstanie, przeganiała ją z kąta w kąt, usiłując pokazać, co może i co nie może się stać w walce. Na samo zwieńczenie tego upokarzającego spektaklu dała jej tarczę i kazała się nią zasłaniać, podczas gdy sama zamachiwała się mieczem. Trevelyan wytrzymała pierwszy raz, wytrzymała drugi, ale za trzecim potknęła się i przewróciła.

Leżała tak przez chwilę jak smutny żółw, patrząc na niebo, po którym przesuwały się puchate chmurki, a potem w polu jej widzenia pojawiła się ręka w rękawicy i głowa skruszonej nieco Cassandry.

— Przepraszam, ale musiałam. — Ręka bez wysiłku postawiła ją na nogi. — W walce to potrafi być różnica między życiem a śmiercią.

— Nic się nie stało — skłamała Trevelyan, chociaż nie czuła kilku części ciała.

— Lady Cassandro! — zawołał ktoś sprzed bramy. — Przybył posłaniec!

— Przepraszam, mistrzyni. Poczekaj na mnie, to pomogę ci ze zbroją. — I Cassandra ulotniła się jak sen złoty, a Trevelyan po chwili niezdecydowanego stania na środku powlokła się do stajni, żeby nie robić z siebie większego pośmiewiska.

Westchnęła i oparła się ostrożnie o ścianę. Przy tym, jak bolała ją kość ogonowa, siadanie nie wchodziło w grę.

— Dostałaś wycisk od naszej lady?

Odwróciła się. Sigismund siedział na kupce słomy i przyczesywał rozczochrane włosy.

— Skąd wiesz?

— Obudziły mnie dźwięki kogoś zderzającego się z dziedzińcem. — Zakrył ręką ziewnięcie. — Nie martw się, każdego spotyka to przynajmniej raz.

— Wy przynajmniej macie jakieś szanse — powiedziała ponuro Trevelyan, ściągając rękawice. — Być może nie zabrzmi to dobrze, ale czy nie pomógłbyś mi się rozebrać? 

— Czyżbyśmy już dotarli do tego punktu w naszej znajomości? 

— Tylko nie mów nikomu. — Nadstawiła się do zdjęcia kołnierza. Sigismund obchodził się z nią znacznie delikatniej niż Cassandra. — Dziękuję za pomoc. Nie zostałam stworzona wojownikiem.

— Masz inne talenty. Poza tym, zdołałem już zauważyć, że lady jest w złym humorze od pewnego czasu, a szczególnie złym dzisiaj.

— Ale dlaczego?

— Nie wiem. — Wzruszył ramionami, odkładając części zbroi na bok. — Pewnie osobiste sprawy. Każdego to dopada.

— A jak twoje osobiste sprawy w takim razie?

— Bez zmian. 

— Nie powiesz mi, o kogo chodzi?

— Nie. — Pomógł jej zdjąć kolczugę. — Ale chciałbym cię poprosić o przysługę. Jest głupia, ale i tak.

— Tym bardziej chcę wiedzieć.

— Jest taki jeden w naszej chorągwi… Krasomir — wyjaśnił z niejakim zażenowaniem. — Jego zdaniem nie podobam się żadnym dziewczynom, bo dziwnie chodzę.

Trevelyan przewróciła oczami.

— Znam przynajmniej jedną, która chciałaby z tobą dziwnie chodzić. Mówiłam ci o mojej przyjaciółce, prawda?

— No, tak, ale Krasomir o tym nie wie.

— No, tak. Więc co? Ja mam dać mu jakoś do zrozumienia, że…?

— Byłoby idealnie! Osoba, którą zna, taka jak ty, na dodatek nieosiągalna…

Trevelyan była przez chwilę mile połechtana, ale potem coś przestało jej pasować.

— Jak to - nieosiągalna?

— No… — zająknął się Sigismund. — Z Kręgu i tak dalej…

— Ach, tak. — Pokiwała głową. — Puszczę to mimo uszu, ale muszę cię ostrzec, że nie potrafię za bardzo kłamać, więc udawać pewnie też. 

Sigismund miał minę kogoś, kto zdawał sobie sprawę, że zabrnął za daleko, ale nie miał odwagi się z tego wycofać.

— Dzięki. Jeśli mogę ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć, to daj mi znać.

— W takim razie powiedz mi, jak się mam zapakować.

Nie wiedziała za bardzo, jak zabrać się za udawanie afekcji do Sigismunda, więc postanowiła rzucać mu dużo powłóczystych spojrzeń podczas wyprawy. Następnego dnia służąca obudziła ją przed świtem, więc Trevelyan była tak zaspana, że pewnie wydawała się raczej dziwnie zezowata. Nie miała jednak nic innego do roboty, bo Pentaghastowie jechali w zaciętym milczeniu.

Sigismund ostrzegł ją, że ma się zapakować na kilka dni, wiec nie była zaskoczona, kiedy na wieczornym postoju z wozu zjechały namioty. Nie przypuszczała natomiast, że jako drugiej kobiecie spośród uczestników wyprawy przypadnie jej zaszczyt nocowania z księżniczką.

Wpełzła do namiotu zaraz po kolacji i położyła się z zaciśniętymi oczami i nadzieją, że szybko zaśnie. Oczywiście tak nie było, bo wszyscy przy ognisku zaczęli z zaangażowaniem gadać o polityce, a nawet jak książę ich uciszył, to i tak konie prychały i coś szeleściło w krzakach. Potem u wejścia do namiotu pojawiła się jakaś sylwetka, z westchnieniem ściągnęła okrycie wierzchnie i wsunęła się do środka.

— Śpisz? — zapytała, podskakując na jednej nodze, żeby ściągnąć buty.

— Nie. Nie jestem przyzwyczajona do spania na dworze.

— No tak — powiedziała Cassandra, ale nie ciągnęła tematu.

Leżały przez chwilę w zażenowanym milczeniu, a potem Trevelyan spojrzała kątem oka na Cassandrę. Była zwrócona do niej tym upartym, nieco zadziornym profilem i patrzyła na dach namiotu.

— Hm — powiedziała Trevelyan, nie będąc już w stanie znieść tej ciszy. — Zapowiada się ciężki dzień jutro.

— Dlatego powinnyśmy już spać.

— To prawda. Powinnyśmy.

Zamknęła oczy i postanowiła zasnąć. Wymyślała wcześniej tyle scenariuszy, tyle intryg, a teraz leżała napięta jak postronek, nie potrafiąc ani nic zrobić, ani się uspokoić. Nawet własny oddech brzmiał jej fałszywie.

— Trevelyan — odezwała się nagle Cassandra znacznie łagodniej niż wcześniej. — Czuję, jak chcesz tam robić coś dziewczyńskiego.

To nie było do końca to, ale Trevelyan i tak odwróciła się na drugi bok.

— Tak?

— Tak jak gdy wyszłyśmy do wychodka. — Cassandra również się przewróciła i podłożyła sobie dłoń pod policzek. — Powiedz mi więc jedno. Byłaś kiedyś zakochana?

— Co? Ja? Tak, tak, byłam. A ty? Czemu pytasz?

— Bo zawsze wydawało mi się, że to powinno być coś pozytywnego, a nie jest. — Zbłądziła wzrokiem ponad ramię Trevelyan. — W książkach i piosenkach wszyscy chcą być cały czas zakochani, są natchnieni, uniesieni i dalej. A ja tego jakoś nie rozumiem.

— Dlaczego? 

— Bo to jest kradzież. To jest złodziejstwo. Zabiera ci rozsądek i spokój ducha, nie pozwala cieszyć się zwykłym przeżywaniem codzienności. Przestajesz być sobą i cały czas ci czegoś brakuje.

— W sumie masz rację. Fikcja nie odzwierciedla przecież rzeczywistości.

— Ale czy nie pokazuje ideału? — zapytała poważnie Cassandra.

— Czy ja wiem? Nie powiedziałabym tak. Raczej jakieś nasze życzenia, pragnienia. To chyba nie to samo co ideał.

Cassandra nie odezwała się już więcej, a Trevelyan myślała o tym gorączkowo, dopóki nie zasnęła. Kiedy się obudziła, robiło się już jasno i widziała zarys ciała Cassandry, która w nocy skopała z siebie koc: wgłębienie w dole pleców, ramię, którym obejmowała złożony płaszcz wsunięty pod głowę, rozchmurzoną twarz, drobny połysk światła na kości policzkowej. Musiała chyba wyczuć czyjeś spojrzenie, bo otworzyła oczy i popatrzyła wprost na Trevelyan. Przez moment nie było żadnych pogwizdujących gwardzistów na zewnątrz, żadnych wróbli ćwierkających w chaszczach, nawet dusznego nieco powietrza w namiocie.

Trevelyan nie wytrzymała pierwsza: odwróciła zupełnie wzrok. Cassandra sięgnęła po buty.

— Pójdę się umyć do strumienia. Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu.

Wróciła zapięta po szyję, cała w czerni i czerwieni. Trevelyan patrzyła na jej sztyblety przez cały ranek, bo nie miała odwagi na nic innego. Dopiero kiedy Sigismund szturchnął ją delikatnie w bok, zwróciła na niego uwagę.

— Co? Tak, pamiętam.

Była to pewna ulga, bo, co tu dużo mówić, postanowienia Trevelyan sypały się jak domino. Piegowata twarz i ruda czupryna Sigismunda stanowiły niezłe tło dla rozważań nad tym, skąd właściwie je wzięła i po co próbowała wprowadzać w życie. Na kolejnym postoju pod pozorem szukania zacisznego zakątka w lesie nazbierała dzikich kwiatków, schowała je pod tuniką, a potem nieco sfatygowane położyła na posłaniu Cassandry w namiocie. Nie miała w nim odwagi zostać, więc siedziała na tyle długo przy ognisku, żeby pójść spać jako druga, i kiedy wpełzła do namiotu, Cassandra leżała odwrócona do niej plecami, a bukieciku nie było nigdzie widać.

Trevelyan poszła spać niepocieszona i była skwaszona cały następny dzień podróży. W południe wzgórza zaczęły się wreszcie rysować na horyzoncie, a późnym popołudniem rozbili obóz i łowcy udali się na rekonesans, więc miała zaszczyt zostać w obozie z księciem Robertem i jego przybocznym. Kiedy wykorzystała już wszystkie dostępne do uprzejmej konwersacji tematy, nie pozostało jej nic innego jak wpełznąć z książką do śpiwora. Zwyczajem magów zaczęła sobie po zmierzchu przyświecać kulką światła, i była tak zaczytana, że nie zauważyła, jak zwiadowcy wrócili.

Cassandra wtargnęła nagle do namiotu, obrzuciła sztuczne światło podejrzliwym spojrzeniem i walnęła się na posłanie w całym rynsztunku.

— Podoba ci się książka? — zapytała, rozpinając pas z mieczem.

— Tak, bardzo. Jak czytam, to świata nie widzę.

Cassandra uśmiechnęła się niemrawo i potarła kark.

— Która historia jest twoja ulubiona?

— Jeszcze się nie zdecydowałam, bo nie znam wszystkich. Cassandro, posłuchaj, przepraszam, nie skojarzyłam, że to prezent od ciebie.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedziała Cassandra głosem zdradzającym, że owszem, stało się, i Trevelyan przypomniał się jej humor tamtego dnia. — To jedna z pierwszych książek, jakie mi naprawdę przypadły do gustu. Oczywiście, kiedy czytałam ją pierwszy raz, nie zrozumiałam wszystkiego, bo byłam za mała.

Trevelyan pokiwała głową. Aluzje do seksu były słabo zawoalowane, ale były.

— W każdym razie dziękuję za przemyślany prezent.

— Nie ma za co. — Cassandra poruszyła się i skrzywiła.

— Czy sobie dzisiaj coś zrobiłaś? Co się stało?

— Nic. To zmęczenie i mnóstwo chodzenia po trudnym terenie.

— Mogę ci ulżyć. — Trevelyan zgasiła światełko, odłożyła książkę i zatarła ręce. — To nic strasznego. Te podejrzliwe spojrzenia są chyba nie na miejscu.

— Dobrze — powiedziała po chwili wahania Cassandra i rozebrała się do koszuli z przeciągłym sykiem bólu. — Możliwe, że trochę się przewróciłam w górkach.

— Oczywiście. Usiądź, proszę. — Trevelyan przyklękła obok niej i natarła ręce pachnącym olejkiem, którego zwykle używała do perfumowania się. Potem dotknęła jej barków, nabrała powietrza i przepuściła przez ręce trochę ciepła. Cassandra drgnęła, a potem wyczuwalnie się rozluźniła. — To taka mała sztuczka, której się nauczyłam… podróżując kiedyś.

Rozmasowała twarde ramiona Cassandry i powoli przesunęła rękami w dół jej pleców, usiłując wychwycić bolące miejsce. Położyła na nim na chwilę gorącą dłoń i Cassandra westchnęła urywanie.

— Lepiej?

— Tak. Dziękuję ci, Trevelyan.

Kiedy obudziła się w środku nocy, miała zaraz za plecami ciepłe ciało i ciężkie ramię przerzucone w pasie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen nocy letnich, być może komedia pomyłek.

10.

Smok poległ dość szybko, ale droga do jego leża i z powrotem uzmysłowiła Trevelyan, że nawet gdyby była magiem, na pewno nie zostałaby dobrym rycerzem. Marudzącym, kapryśnym magiem bitewnym - droga wolna, dobrze jej szło. Stoickim, silnym, przyjmującym z godnością przeciwności losu wojownikiem - na pewno nie.

Pięli się w błocie pod górę już drugą godzinę i Trevelyan była mokra z wierzchu od deszczu i mokra pod spodem od potu, bo prócz siebie musiała dźwigać jeszcze swoją zbroję.

— Czy ten smok nie miał być w jakichś wioskach? — zapytała najbliższego towarzysza niedoli, który okazał się Anthonym Pentaghastem. — Tam gdzieś niżej?

— Był tam. — Anthony miał na sobie więcej ekwipunku, a poruszał się żwawo. — Ale uciekł. Dlatego tropiliśmy go wczoraj tak długo.

— I dlaczego nie jedziemy konno?

— Bo teren jest za trudny. — Spojrzał na nią, jakby to była zupełna oczywistość.

— Ach. Za trudny dla koni, ale nie za trudny dla nas.

— Uwaga! — Zawołała z przodu Cassandra. — To niebezpieczne miejsce, łatwo tu upaść!

— Podaj mi rękę, mistrzyni — polecił Anthony. — Pomogę ci.

— Nie! Dam sobie radę. — Trevelyan dzielnie, choć nieco ciężko przeskoczyła zdradziecką szczelinę. — Najwyżej umrę — dodała ciszej, ale młody książę chyba to usłyszał, bo parsknął.

Smok znalazł sobie miejsce w niewielkiej jaskini powyżej błotnistej niecki, która w porze deszczowej zapewne była stawem. Było to bardzo przemyślane z jego strony, bo dostarczył całej wyprawie okazji do taplania się w błocie przez pół godziny, jakie zabrało jego zabicie. Trevelyan zdołała nie wejść nikomu w drogę i nawet wykorzystać nowe zaklęcie bitewne, którego nauczyła się w okresie unikania Cassandry. Była jedna niebezpieczna sytuacja, kiedy smok jednym uderzeniem ogona zmiótł z drogi księcia Roberta i Cassandrę, ale błoto zamortyzowało upadek, a Anthony i Trevelyan zdołali zająć uwagę przeciwnika na czas, jakiego tamci potrzebowali, żeby odkleić się od ziemi.

Trudny teren nie pozwalał również na wzięcie trofeum na wóz, więc gwardziści wzięli się za oprawianie truchła na miejscu. Trevelyan, wciąż w pewnym szoku po walce, zajęła się leczeniem lekkich kontuzji - książę Robert, na przykład, odbił sobie żebra.

— Dobrze sobie poradziłaś — powiedział, kiedy Trevelyan usiłowała znaleźć najbardziej bolące miejsce, co uczyniło sytuację nawet bardziej niezręczną. — Jak na maga.

— A książę jest w znakomitej formie jak na swój wiek — odstrzeliła bez zastanowienia i od razu popatrzyła na niego z przestrachem, ale roześmiał się tylko.

— Dziękuję za komplement, mistrzyni. A jak się miewa twój ojciec?

— Dobrze, chociaż ma skłonności do reumatyzmu. W naszym kasztelu jest dość zimno, jakoś tak niefortunnie go postawiono na wietrznej górce.

— Czy podoba ci się nasz dwór?

— Bardzo! To urocze miejsce. — A to była surrealna rozmowa, bo książę miał na sobie skorupę błota, a ona macała go po nerce. — Lato pewnie będzie tam piękne. U nas bywało deszczowe.

— Cała przyjemność po naszej stronie. Muszę też przyznać, że miałem wątpliwości co do wzięcia mistrzyni na służbę, ale teraz się one w dużej mierze rozwiały.

Trevelyan uśmiechnęła się nerwowo, usiłując nie myśleć o tym, co by powiedział o jej skłonnościach do swojej córki, i chyba wywołała tym przysłowiowego wilka z lasu.

— Cassandro, podeszłabyś. — Książę machnął przywołująco ręką. — Mistrzyni sprawdzi, czy nic ci nie dolega.

Trevelyan zbladła, Cassandra w sumie nie wiadomo, bo była cała brudna.

— Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Nic mi nie jest.

Książę Robert klepnął się w uda, nie zauważając w ogóle przejmującego zażenowania, które stało się udziałem ich obu.

— To możemy się stąd zabierać. Wymarsz!

Gwardziści zapakowali resztki smoka do worków i cała ekspedycja ruszyła mozolnie z powrotem. Trevelyan nie zachowała należytej ostrożności i kawałek stoku zjechała na tyłku, nareszcie wdzięczna za kolczugę, która uchroniła jej tylnie części przed obiciem. Była tak wykończona, że nawet nie odczuwała już wstydu.

W głównym obozie pod wzgórzami czekała na nich ciepła zupa i Trevelyan na stojąco wlała w siebie całą miskę. Robiło się już ciemno, kiedy wzięła zmianę ubrań, ręcznik i ruszyła nad potok, żeby zmyć z siebie górskie błoto. Była tak zaaferowana uważaniem, żeby nikt za nią przypadkiem nie szedł, że nie zorientowała się, że to miejsce nad strumieniem było już zajęte. 

Bystra woda uderzająca o kamienie maskowała odgłosy, ale ubrania rozwieszone na gałęziach nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, że ktoś już tu się kąpie. Trevelyan zamierzała zawrócić, ale zrobiła o jeden krok za dużo i zza drzewa zauważyła jakąś postać, pochyloną mało elegancko nad myciem nóg. Z wrażeniem nadciągającej zagłady Trevelyan rozpoznała w niej Cassandrę, która zresztą jak na zawołanie się wyprostowała, nie pozostawiając zbyt wiele wyobraźni. Podświetlona od tyłu zachodzącym słońcem wyglądała jak zniewalająca bogini wojny i Trevelyan była gotowa zginąć na polu bitwy w dowolnym momencie.

— Co robisz w tych krzakach, Trevelyan? — zapytała bogini, siegając po ręcznik i wycierając nim swój lśniący tors.

— Szukam dobrego miejsca do kąpieli — wytrzeszczała Trevelyan. — Przepraszam za najście, z-za późno cię zauważyłam.

— Dobrze trafiłaś. — Cassandra bezceremonialnie obwiązała się ręcznikiem w pasie, co Trevelyan zauważyła kątem oka, bo usiłowała nie patrzeć na nią wprost. — To najlepsze miejsce. Tylko woda lodowata.

— To akurat mi nie będzie przeszkadzać.

Kiedy zmyła z twarzy i włosów skorupę błota, Cassandry juz nie było. Strumień rzeczywiście był zimny, jakby spływał wprost z Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, ale Trevelyan polewała się nim z zapamiętaniem, usiłując zapomnieć o różnych śniadych, jędrnych częściach ciała.

Ta noc, pełna rozgorączkowanych pół-snów, pół-marzeń, była prawdopodobnie najpiękniejszą i z pewnością najbardziej frustrującą nocą w życiu Trevelyan. O ile ujęta była już tą tajemniczą szlachcianką w rycerskiej zbroi, która przyjechała jej podziękować do Kręgu, to nie było żadnego porównania z tym, jak już dokładnie wiedziała, kto leży obok niej.

Następnego dnia wyruszyli krótko po świcie, żeby zrobić odpowiednio dużo drogi, i zatrzymali się na dłużej dopiero pod wieczór w przydrożnej gospodzie. Trevelyan, która przez cały dzień ofiarnie gapiła się na Sigismunda, postanowiła sobie wreszcie odpuścić, szczególnie, że kilka razy podchwycił jej spojrzenie i usiłował nawiązać rozmowę, na którą ona definitywnie nie miała ochoty.

Była tak ogłuszona wszystkim, co się ostatnio wydarzyło i prawie nieprzespaną nocą, że nie potrafiła za bardzo brać udziału w świętowaniu udanego polowania - w odróżnieniu od Cassandry, która zapamiętale wznosiła toasty i wyliczała z Anthonym co większe sukcesy bojowe Pentaghastów jak gdyby nigdy nic. Kiedy na stole zostało już tylko wino, przeprosiła obecnych i ulotniła się, a Trevelyan, której dwie czarki mocno uderzyły już do głowy, nie zdążyła jej zaproponować swojego towarzystwa.

Nie wracała dość długo, więc przejęta jakimś absurdalnym niepokojem Trevelyan postanowiła ją odszukać. Tym razem wiedziała jednak, dokąd się kierować: tak jak przed większością gospód, przed tą również stała niewielka figura zbrojnej Andraste, patronki podróżnych, i pochylała się nad nią znajoma postać.

— Cassandro? Czy ty...

— Modlę się.

— Nie chciałam przeszkadzać.

— Nie przeszkadzasz. — Cassanda odwróciła się na pięcie, prawie całkowicie zasłaniając kapliczkę. — Właściwie to chodziło o ciebie. Modliłam się z prośbą o jakieś wskazówki.

— Wskazówki?

— Tak. — Zrobiła krok bliżej. — Jestem w rozterce. Próbuję zalotów, a ty ignorujesz moje prezenty.

— To było nieporozumienie — wtrąciła Trevelyan. — Zwykłe nieporozumienie…

— Nie nosisz biżuterii, którą ci podarowałam. — Cassandra uniosła ręką drewniane koraliki, które Trevelyan zwykle nosiła pod szatą. — Nie dziękujesz za książkę. Nie jestem osobą, która się długo nad czymś namyśla, więc zdołałam stwierdzić, że po prostu nie jestem w twoich łaskach. Zauważyłam również, że twoja uwaga skupia się na Sigim, więc zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy jesteś jedną z tych kapryśnych dziewczyn, które lubią i…

— Nie! To znaczy, tak, jestem, ale Sigismund nie podoba mi się w ten sposób! Prosił mnie, żebym udawała to na rzecz swojego kolegi, tego wysokiego, z brodą…

Cassandra potrząsnęła głową.

— A potem przyniosłaś mi kwiaty i nie podniosłaś w ogóle tego tematu.

— Myślałam, że je wyrzuciłaś — powiedziała cicho Trevelyan.

— Nie wyrzuciłam twoich głupich kwiatów! — Cassandra wyszarpnęła je nagle z wewnętrznej kieszeni dubletu, gdzie zwykle nosiła korespondencję. Kwiatki zwiędły, ale jeszcze się nie zasuszyły, więc przedstawiały dość smętny widok. — A potem… Twoje leczące ręce i scena nad strumieniem. Co to ma wszystko znaczyć, bo ja tego zupełnie nie rozumiem?

— Cassandro… — Trevelyan rozłożyła ręce. — Ja też nie wiem, co o tym myśleć. Bo, widzisz, nie jest dla mnie takie proste… Jesteś, na litość Stwórcy, księżniczką i kiedyś wszyscy będa się tobie kłaniać w pas, bo będziesz czwarta w kolejce do tronu!

— Dziesiąta — poprawiła uparcie Cassandra.

— Dobrze, dziesiąta. A ja nadal będę tylko magiem z Kręgu, którego w każdej chwili mogą zabrać templariusze, kimś zupełnie pozbawionym kontroli nad swoim życiem…

— Co masz przez to na myśli?

— Że chyba… Wydaje mi się, że nie pasujemy do siebie. Że może powinnaś poszukać kogoś, kto będzie ci bardziej odpowiadał statusem i…

— Spotkałam ich mnóstwo — warknęła Cassandra. — Mama na pewno ci opowiadała, to jej ulubiona historyjka na każdej uczcie. Dzika, nieokrzesana Cassandra, która odrzuca każdego zalotnika. Każdy z nich był bardziej zainteresowany ziemiami moich rodziców albo pokonaniem mnie, czy to na polu bitwy, czy w łożu. — Urwała nagle i przygryzła wargę, a potem jej wzrok skoncentrował się nagle na Trevelyan. — Nie lubię też, kiedy ktoś mi mówi, co mam czuć. To należy do mnie, mogę czuć, co uważam za stosowne, i nikt mi tego nigdy nie odbierze.

— Nie próbuję tego robić. Szukam jakiejś racji w tym szaleństwie…

Urwała na widok wyrazu twarzy Cassandry. Dotąd wydawało jej się to przesadne, kiedy ktoś opisywał burzliwe spojrzenia czy oczy, ale teraz trafiłby w dziesiątkę: miała przed sobą burzę z dużą zmianą ciśnień i temperatur, przerażającą i przyciągającą zarazem.

— Niech to wszystko trafi szlag — powiedziała Trevelyan, złapała Cassandrę za kołnierz i pocałowała z mocą. Zderzyły się nieco boleśnie wargami i zębami, zanim Cassandra odzyskała równowagę i złapała ją mocno za kark. Trevelyan spodziewała się, że zmieni ten pocałunek w bardziej zrównoważony, może nawet niewinny, ale ona przekrzywiła głowę i otworzyła usta do czegoś bardzo głębokiego i nieprzyzwoitego. Jęknęła gardłowo, kiedy Trevelyan wsunęła rękę w jej włosy, a potem przycisnęła ją do siebie tak mocno, że jej pięty oderwały się na chwilę od ziemi.

Trevelyan nigdy nie przeżyła czegoś takiego w całym swoim niedługim życiu. Cassandra chyba też: patrzyła na nią komicznie zdumiona i uroczo zaczerwieniona, łapczywie wciągając powietrze do płuc.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to w ogóle, Trevelyan — powiedziała, kładąc jej dłoń na karku. — Jakie masz tytuły, jakiego nie masz statusu; nie od tego zależy, co czuję.

— A co czujesz? — zapytała Trevelyan, bez tchu.

Cassandra pocałowała ją bez słowa. Stały na środku ciemnego podwórka, po kostki w trawie, pomiędzy odgłosami letniej nocy i gwarnego wieczoru w gospodzie.


End file.
